Above and Beyond
by raspberry-rave
Summary: Just your average DxG fic. Ginny Weasley in employed as a nannyxbodyguard for the orphans Draco has recently ‘inherited’. There is a Dark Wizard after the children and Ginny and Draco must protect them at all costs.
1. Good Morning!

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 1- Good Morning_

Ginny Weasley woke early on this particular morning with a feeling of apprehension. Not because the morning was grim and dreary, quite the opposite; she rarely had good days when the weather cooperated. Today she felt a growing sense of dread gnawing at her middle.

Of course that could also be hunger. She hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours. She stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen of the small flat she had bought a little over two years ago, after the War. After the War. Not a day went by she didn't think of it, not that she hadn't tried. Harry had won, of course, Ginny doubted that anyone with the exception of the Death Eaters had thought for a moment that Voldemort would win. She certainly hadn't. The Boy Who Lived to Tell the Tale (as she secretly called him) was on their side and that alone guaranteed victory.

But no, the feeling that had crept upon her this morning had nothing to do with hunger or lingering paranoia. Somehow she felt that today she would make a decision that would impact the rest of her life. She shuddered, shirking such dreary thoughts. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she wondered idly what was on the agenda for today. Well, first she'd check into the office and see if she had any new assignments, then she'd promised to stop by the Burrow to visit Mum and Dad, then a nice late lunch with Luna and Hermione. Considerably calmer, she walked into the bathroom and began getting ready for work.

After staring in the mirror for about 15 minutes, Ginny had reached a decision. She wanted to cut her hair. After all life-altering decisions often began with a simple swish of a wand. 15 more minutes later a tangle of fiery red strands lay at her feet. Ginny took a deep breath, then several more for good measure before chancing a glance at her reflection. She gasped. Well, it was definitely short. Ginny frowned. It wasn't that short, somehow she hadn't managed to hack off all her tresses and probably sheer self preservation had prevented her from going any shorter. She sighed, fingering her newly shorn locks and attempting to grow accustomed to the new length. _What will my family say_, she thought wryly. Her friends would admire the new look, but her brothers and parents would probably overreact and think she was embarking on some life-altering journey, they were like that. She twisted her lips, _the downside of a large family_.

Shaking her head (it felt weird to _not_ feel long curls bouncing by her ears) and not thinking about the rest of the day, Ginevra Weasley determinedly set about getting ready.

Draco Malfoy's day could not get any worse. It was only 6 in the morning but already he could feel it spiraling downwards. He had just been informed that he was to become (should he choose to accept it; he could hear the theme song from some ancient Muggle show running through his head) the fa- _legal guardian_ of four, not one, two or three, but _four_ brats - children and all it took was 20 minutes and a few sentences. He needed a drink. He crossed to the liquor cabinet, ignoring the stares of his mother and their legal advisors. After downing a glass of bourbon, he turned to face them. Taking a deep breath, he managed to speak in a calm-like voice.

'Run that by me again, please.'

'Mr. Malfoy,' the man speaking nearly fainted from the glare Draco gave him. It was good to know the Malfoy name still counted for something, especially when it came to commanding the best service available. _Spineless coward_, Draco thought idly, and reduced his glare a few notches. The man continued.

'Mr. Malfoy, your paternal cousin has passed away and has, perhaps unfortunately, perceived it necessary to present her children to you. She has named you the legal guardian of her children.'

Draco interrupted the man with a wave of his hand.

'This is all very enlightening,' he tried not to include his customary sarcastic drawl, he really did, but it must have escaped somehow. 'But just _who_ is _she_?'

A flicker of surprise crossed the man's face and Draco wondered if the lawyer had never realized just how estranged this Malfoy family was from the rest.

'She is your father's niece, sir. Aemilia Malfoy Cabrera.' He paused, as if expecting Draco to show some sign of recognition.

Draco was searching his mind for information. Aemilia Cabrera? The name didn't even sound familiar, but then he hadn't known his father had a sibling, had he? And by the looks of it, neither did his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was very poorly hiding an expression of shock and something else, disappointment? Draco shook his head and attempted to focus on what the man was saying.

'Mrs. Cabrera and her husband had decreed it in their will that you would be the sole guardian of their children, unless you should choose to marry, in which case you and your spouse would become joint guardians.' Here he broke off again, with an uneasy look at Draco's face. Draco impatiently motioned for him to continue.

'Usually possession of the children passes automatically to the children's godparents but in this case, due to the lack of nominated godparents; we must carry out the Cabreras' last wishes as stated in their will. Should you decide not to accept guardianship, the children will immediately become wards of the state.'

Draco's mind was seething with questions. _Why was he being put upon by a cousin he had never heard of? Why would said cousin even consider placing her children in the hands of a rumoured (they had never been confirmed) Death Eater? And to top it all off, just who was this "cousin" anyways?_

'Mr., Malfoy,' his lawyer sounded a bit testy. Draco shot him another glare. He withered, but asked his question again.

'Mr. Malfoy, are you going to accept the conditions as stipulated in the will?'

'Er- what were the conditions, Bartleby?' Draco responded, a little guilty for not paying attention.

This time he could have sworn the man was visibly impatient. Draco arched an imperious eyebrow.

'If you agree to take on the children you must care for them- as you would er- your own.' He faltered, and Draco kicked up his glare a notch or two.

'Also you must, and this part was highlighted in bright red and underlined twice: you must not allow any Dark wizards anywhere near the children. At all. Period.' He was reading directly from the will as he finished.

'Mr. Malfoy, if I might add, this seems to be a binding magical contract, one that must not be entered into lightly.' His tone was more gravely serious than the Malfoy cared to think about.

Draco squelched his glare for a few moments, before answering determinedly.

'I'll do it.'

Ginny waved a sunny good morning as she breezed into her office. Sunny was the exact opposite if what she felt right now, but who was she to interfere with good work etiquette. She headed straight to her cubicle, and frowned on finding it devoid of any missives. Where she worked at Vann, Vann and Helsing, she was hardly ever without assignments. The agency (she would never know why they chose such an imposing name that conflicted so clearly with their cause) was devoted to protecting and caring for children left behind in the aftermath.

Many magical and Muggle children were placed in danger when the war ended. Because of which side their parents had been on, their lives were at stake. Some had become wards of the state when their parents had died in the war and a lot of these children would have been hunted down by remaining Death Eaters or vigilantes because of who their parents were. The agency (or VVH as the employees called it) protected these children until, well, so far none of their charges had shown any sign of not needing protection, but until the remaining Death Eaters were caught, it was best to be on the safe side.

For the past year that she had worked here, Ginny had been swamped with assignments, most of them urgent. Because of her natural ease with children and her talent at hexes she was one of the agency's most demanded workers. Not that Ginny was complaining she loved her job; it did her good to know that these children were being cared for and could live in peace without looking over their shoulders all the time. She sighed and sat at her desk, wondering if she should go visit her family early, since she had nothing better to do.


	2. Something New

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 2- Something New_

'Hey, Belle said no pushing.'

'You're such a big baby!'

'I want Mommy.'

'Okay, quiet everyone. We're going in now.'

There was a collective deep breath before a pair of huge double oak doors opened slowly to reveal Draco Malfoy and his mother.

Draco gasped and beside him he heard his mother do the same. He wondered vaguely what he had gotten himself into. He was staring at a line of children, arranged in no particular order. The youngest, on the far right was a boy of no more than two. He had inky black hair that curled at his ears and around his nape. He also had haughty, aristocratic features for so young a child and Draco couldn't help but find a vague resemblance to someone. He couldn't quite place it though.

The boy was clinging to the hand of a rather tall girl. She too had inky black hair, though hers was somewhat longer. She had braided it into a long plait and Draco was pretty sure it reached her waist. She bore the features of aristocracy with her high cheekbones and unwavering gaze. The next two children on her right were twins. Very obvious twins; they looked exactly alike. He was pretty sure one was a boy, he vaguely remembered Bartleby making that distinction about them. They had yellow blonde hair, that Draco was sure would pale as they grew older.

They were all but hanging onto to each other and they looked terrified.

Draco sighed, he and his mother made an imposing pair. Matters were not helped by Narcissa looking politely withdrawn as she always did. Draco gave his best attempt at a warm smile. The tallest girl stepped forward. Her eyes, Draco noticed, were silver; they all were. The family trait of the Malfoys and they all appeared to inherit it from their mother. If there was any doubt in Draco's mind as to their veracity, it was dispelled now.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she began, her voice was clear and strong. Any fear she had was not shown. Draco was impressed.

'Mr. Malfoy, first allow me to say a pleasant greeting to yourself and your mother.' Here Narcissa inclined her head politely.

'We are the Cabrera chil - ' she swallowed visibly. 'The Cabrera orphans.' She finished her voice wavering with her last word.

'I'm Bellona Cabrera, the eldest.' She did a little curtsy for their benefit, looking not a little uncomfortable. 'These are - ' she motioned for the twins to step forward. 'Adan,' she said, indicating the boy who was now looking at Draco with what was definitely abject terror. 'And Adeline' she finished indicating the girl. Adeline clung to Bellona's skirts in fear and dared not look up.

She gestured to the young lad still holding her hand. 'This is Lucas.' She ended, picking him up from the floor and settling him on her hip.

Draco felt the need to speak up. 'I'm Draco Malfoy,' _well that was enlightening_, he thought sarcastically, they already knew his name. 'This is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. You may call her,' he glanced at his mother before continuing 'Aunt Cissy.' Draco had had to suppress a grin when Narcissa suggested that the children call her that. It might make them feel more at ease, she had said. _Well, Mother's demeanor right now couldn't put the Dark Lord at ease_.

Bellona nodded at this and Draco continued.

'May I ask you a few questions?' Bellona looked surprised but nodded quickly.

'How old are you.' she stiffened at that, Draco wondered if he'd touched a nerve. He was about to retract the question when she answered.

'Sixteen, my seventeenth birthday is in a few months.' She steeled her voice before continuing. 'Adan and Adeline are both four and Lucas is one and a half.' Draco nodded unsure of what to say next.

Narcissa seemed to pick up on his hesitation because she stood speaking directly to the children.

'Welcome, children, to Malfoy Manor. I am sure you must be exhausted after your trip, so if you'll come with me - ' she broke off looking at Bellona, who nodded.

'Of course Mrs. – Aunt Cissy.' Draco could not hide a smirk. Bellona picked hers and the children's things before Narcissa made her stop, summoning a house elf to take the luggage to their rooms.

She had informed Draco that the children would occupy the East Wing, since that was where his bedroom was located anyway. Bellona would have a room to herself with Lucas' crib and Adan and Adeline would share a room. Draco was perfectly okay with the living arrangements and he moved on to the second order of business on his agenda: acquiring an au pair.

…………………

Ginny sat at her desk trying desperately not to twiddle her thumbs. She thought she would just about expire from sheer boredom.

_Dead_

_Dull_

_Dormant_

_Depleted_

She kept thinking of words to describe her day so far. It sucked, in case you couldn't tell. She stared at the various office memos that were pinned onto her cubicle wall, her eyes coming to rest on her calendar. It was 29th of February. The next day was circled in a red marker (much like the one that was used to highlight a portion of the Cabrera's will, but Ginny would never know that). The red marker signified a birthday. _Ron's_! Ginny thought stupidly. She smacked herself in the head. How could she have forgotten her youngest brother's birthday? It wasn't as if she was exactly busy, she just forgot. And the situation had to be remedied. No way would she show up at the Burrow tomorrow without a present. Now just to figure out what he would want…

A new broom! Wait, no, Harry would think of that, wouldn't he. She had to think of something else. Ginny's lips curved in a satisfied smile, she knew exactly what to buy for her dear brother.

'Weasley,' a voice barked from the end of the hallway. Looks like her gift-buying would have to wait. She stuck her head out in the corridor, looking up and down for the source of the voice.

She sighed and got up, rather reluctantly considering how bored she was a few minutes ago. The voice she had heard belonged to her direct supervisor, one of the actual partners in the company. She walked down the corridor and into his office without bothering to knock. Once he had called her (and rather loudly at that) she just went right in.

'Take a seat,' he snapped, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. He was standing with his back to her facing the window. Ginny suppressed another sigh. Her superior might need to work on his interpersonal skills but his dedication to and his skill at his job made most people overlook his blatant rudeness. He couldn't help it, Ginny supposed. She sat down and waited patiently for him to start talking. It had been a while since she had been called into his office; he usually just sent memos or something of the sort.

He turned around and smirked, on seeing her hair, Ginny assumed.

'Ms. Weasley, have you any idea who I was just on the phone with?'

It was with great difficulty that Ginny restrained from rolling her eyes. _Of course she didn't, did he really think she did._

'No sir,' she said through gritted teeth. Her boss might be good at his job, but he was more than capable of being a prat sometimes. He was silent for a few minutes.

'Would you care enlighten me?' she asked finally.

He gave a half-smile, obviously amused by the impatience in her tone.

'Draco Malfoy.'

If he had expected a reaction, he was certainly disappointed. Ginny merely arched an eyebrow, clearly asking him to elaborate.

'It seems Mr. Malfoy has gained guardianship of some children in need of protection. He didn't go into details, but he _is_ a Malfoy and I promised him our best.' He looked directly at her while finishing this statement.

While Ginny was flattered that Mr. Vann considered her the best VVH had, something was telling her to refuse this offer. _This was Draco Malfoy, after all. Insufferable git and all-round bastard. What could she stand to gain by working for – no _with_ him? _Ginny was still pondering her answer and her instinctively negative reaction when Mr. Vann asked her a direct question.

'Do you want the job, Weasley?'

'Er - ' Ginny stammered. She hadn't made up her mind yet.

'There're four kids, two boys and two girls, twins too.'

'I'll do it.' she answered eagerly.

Her superior smiled. 'Excellent.'

Ginny wondered what she had gotten herself into.

…………………

A/N: I changed a bit in this chap, sorry. Wasn't quite satisfied with the twins' age. I needed something I could manipulate easier. If you're reading this story for the first time, just ignore this. )


	3. Bonding?

**Disclaimer: As anyone who reads fanfiction will know, this isn't mine. Well, Belle, Addie, Adan and Luke are mine, but nothing else is, except the plot. I just borrow these wonderful characters, play with them, mess 'em up a bit and put them back- sometimes.**

A/N: Thanks to the delightful- erm- somewhat enthusiastic- cough, OK, _acknowledgement_ that my story exists, I'm somewhat encouraged to continue. So in the words of Roger and Mimi: Here goes

_Chapter 3 – Bonding?_

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into a couch in his study. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the migraine he knew was coming and decided to take the rest of the day off work to greet the new nanny- bodyguard- _au paire_. Resisting the urge to go back to the liquor cabinet, he got up and walked instead to the bedroom section of the East Wing.

He passed by a room, that was hopelessly cluttered and had twin beds. Peering in, he discovered that on the walls were various finger paintings and posters of Quidditch teams. There was also a Muggle poster depicting a pack of rainbow coloured ponies surrounded by individual hearts. Draco raised an eyebrow at that. He moved on and next came to a room that was more conservatively decorated. He paused by the door, hearing voices within.

'I don't like it here, Belle. I want to go back home.' The voice of a young child drifted out to Draco.

'I know Addie, but we can't. We can't go back home.' He heard an older voice this time, sounding coaxing. 'It's not safe at home. Mr. Draco will protect us here.'

'Mr. Draco's scary.' This time Draco was sure it was Lucas, the youngest. He couldn't help but feeling offended, _scary_?

There was a note of exasperation in Belle's voice when she replied.

'He's not scary, Luke. He just doesn't know how to act around children. He's never had any, remember?'

Draco almost smiled. He heard the sound of a sniffle and rustling and guessed that they all had gathered round Belle for a hug. He knocked on the open door and entered. Belle's eyes widened on seeing him, but she covered her surprise quickly.

'Children, Mr. Draco is here.' She said quietly to the bunch hugging her middle. Lucas looked up terrified and buried his head deeper in Belle's waist. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'You don't have to call me 'Mr.', you know. Draco's fine.' Belle raised an eyebrow at his last statement and Draco rolled his eyes.

'Okay fine, Bellona can call me Draco. The rest of you can call me – Uncle Draco?'

Belle nodded, her grey eyes flashing amusement. Draco managed not to roll his eyes again.

'Can I come in?' he asked hesitantly.

'Sure,' Belle replied.

He walked in the room, noticing as he did so the Weird Sisters posters that hung on the wall; as well as some posters belonging to a Muggle group known as the 'Twisted Misters'. _These children have been brought up with both magic and Muggle education_, he mused. _No wonder Father never mentioned this part of the family_. He crossed the room in two long strides and sat on the other edge of the bed.

'I'm getting an au paire for you all. She should arrive later today.' Draco's statement was met by a simple nod from Belle.

Adan however, scrunched his nose looking up at Draco, trepidation temporarily forgotten.

'What's an 'oh pear'?' he asked.

'It's a- ' Draco and Belle had started answering at the same time. She nodded at him to continue. Draco smiled gratefully.

'It's a nanny, but this au paire will also be in charge of watching out for you.'

'Why can't you do that?' Addie asked.

'Well- because- ' Draco stammered.

'He's very busy Adeline, he can't look after us, watch out for us _and_ do his job all at the same time.' Belle answered for him

'Mum and Dad would.' Adan said contemptuously. He was still looking up at Draco, his lower lip trembling.

Draco's eyes softened and he felt the tiniest bit guilty.

'I'd try, but my job is the only reason we're living like this. If I gave up my job we wouldn't have anywhere to live.' He tried reasoning with the seven year old. _Stupid idea: reasoning, with a seven year old_.

Adan said nothing but stared up at him, forlornly. Draco was annoyed by the twinges of guilt he was feeling. He frowned and stood quickly, leaving the room. He was halfway down the hall when Belle rushed out after him.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she paused, seeing the look on his face. '_Draco_, I'm sorry for Adan's behaviour, but he's seven after all and, well, they've gone through quite a bit recently.'

Draco stopped her impatiently, with a wave of his hand.

'I really am sorry about them, it's just- ' she broke off biting her lip. Draco could see she wasn't used to begging. That was fine, neither was he.

'Please don't make us leave.' She said this last part in a rush as if to get it over with as quickly as possible. When Draco didn't answer for a while, she stood her ground and looked him square in the eyes.

Draco on the other hand was very surprised. He hadn't expected this at all. But then from her point of view that was a pretty logical fear. Their lives were in the hands of a relative they had never heard of, a relative most people said was up to his elbows in the Dark Arts. He could understand her fear, but he didn't like it.

'I wouldn't,' he said 'Never. You guys are here to stay, no matter what you say or how you act, though I suggest they show a tad more respect towards my mother. She's rather set in her ways and has different views of decorum than I do.'

Belle nodded, unable to stop a smile from forming on her face.

'Guess you'll have to put up with me, then.' Draco added dryly.

She smirked and hugged him. The action almost threw him off balance; he'd hardly had people hug him before. When he was a child Narcissa would hug him occasionally, but never since setting foot in Hogwarts, had he been hugged for no good reason. It took him a while, but he returned the gesture.

'Thank you,' Belle breathed 'Thank you very much, Draco.'

_You'd think I was saving their lives_, Draco thought without humour.

Part of him realized he probably was.

A/N: I know, it's short, I do detest short chapters, but it is as it is and I'm sorry. All the same, please do not hesitate to review!! It's very easy and it would mean a lot to me (and encourage me to keep writing). So if you want this story to end, REVIEW!


	4. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. **

A/N: This is the longest so far. I think long chapters are infinitely better than short ones. Anyways, I'm not sure of the merit of this one. See for yourself…

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 4 - Reunions_

'Ginny, dear, so lovely to see you again. How's work going? Oh my gods, darling, _your hair_!' Molly Weasley fussed over her only daughter, as usual, as she stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow.

'Let it alone, Mum, I just felt the need for a change. Work's fine, anyways.' Ginny didn't give herself time to think about what she had gotten herself into this morning. 'How's Dad and everyone?'

'Everyone's perfect, love.' Mrs. Weasley looked hard pressed to refrain from the urge to cluck her tongue disapprovingly. Ginny glared at her until she calmed down.

'You know your father, always tinkering with some Muggle artifact or the other. This month it's some gizmo called an _Ipod_. Goodness knows that man is never satisfied with just one. Last week it was a walkman. I don't know _where_ he gets these things.'

As she spoke, Mrs. Weasley bustled around the cluttered kitchen preparing tea for Ginny and herself. She would glance at the enchanted clock every so often, as if she expected company. Ginny, caught up in her own thoughts, was too busy to notice anything amiss and gave a guilty start when her mother tweaked her nose. She looked at her apologetically.

'I said,' her mother repeated slowly 'When was the last time you heard from Harry?' Her mother had a mischievous look in her eye as she completed the question.

Gin blushed faintly. Her mother still managed to embarrass her with such personal questions.

'I told you, Mum,' she began sternly 'Harry and I broke up years ago. It wouldn't have worked out, what with him cavorting after the Dark Lord and all, with Ron and Hermione traipsing after him. I don't think he's ready for a relationship right now.'

'I think a relationship is just what that boy needs. He looks too lonely. Besides Ron has Hermione, it seems everyone is just pairing up.' she said this last bit with a meaningful glance in Ginny's direction.

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was just like her mother to set up another ill-fated matchmaking attempt between her and Harry. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her to do no such thing when the door opened to admit her brother, his wife, and the object of their discussion. _Merlin_, Ginny thought, _can my day get any worse?_

'Gin!' her brother exclaimed, before enveloping her in a bear-like hug.

'Hi, Ron.' She said, hugging him back. 'Hi, Hermione, Harry.' She hugged her friends before turning back to her mother and giving her a warning glare. She pretended not to notice. Ginny gritted her teeth; 24 years old and her mother still felt the need to interfere in her personal life.

'Nice hair, Gin.' Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny nodded her thanks. She noticed Harry eyeing her new hair appreciatively, and didn't feel even the vestiges of a flutter in her abdomen. _There go all Mum's hopes_, she thought wryly.

'What have you guys been up to?' she asked the trio, hoping to distract her mother from any Harry-oriented schemes. Eight years since Hogwarts and they still did most everything together.

'We went to check out houses.' He replied. 'You know me and 'Mione plan to move out on our own soon.'

Ginny nodded, she remembered Hermione mentioning house hunting a few weeks ago. 'So Ron, any plans for your birthday?' she asked, attempting a cheerful tone.

At this everyone clammed up. Hermione's eyes darted to Mrs. Weasley, and Harry stared studiously at the ground. Ron, alone appeared amused. Ginny raised an eyebrow in question, and someone cleared their throat. Ron was now looking around in mild curiousity, and Hermione sent Ginny a glance that said _we'll talk later_. Ginny couldn't help smirking. _Surprise, surprise._

'Well, none that I know of.' Ron said carefully. Ginny laughed and even Hermione cracked a smile. Ginny caught Harry's eye; the green orbs were twinkling mischievously. It was the first she had seen him look so happy since… Anyways, she rather thought this party was as much for Ron as it was for him. She smiled at him and he grinned in return.

'Well, Mum, I've got to be off. Give my regards to Bill and Charlie and their families in your next owl. Say hallo to Dad for me as well.' She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

'Hermione, I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to cancel on our lunch date. Something's come up at work.' Ginny said before walking out the door.

The older witch nodded.

'Just be sure to owl me and Luna to reschedule. We've got to discuss- erm- _things_.' She blushed faintly and Ginny couldn't resist another smirk. She waggled her fingers and waved to the rest as she Disapparated on the porch.

Ginny looked around Diagon Alley and narrowed her eyes against the sunlight. She headed in the direction of her brothers' shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; she hadn't paid them a visit in several weeks. Pushing open the door, she heard the familiar bell tinkle and looked up at the counter to see the also familiar face of Verity, the twins' shop girl since Ginny was in 5th year.

'Hello, Verity.' Ginny said brightly. Her mood was really beginning to improve. 'The boys' here?'

The store clerk nodded.

'They're in the back, Ginny, you can go right in.'

Ginny said thank you and moved past her to the back of the store.

'Um, Ginny,' Verity began. 'They're _experimenting_ again, so be careful.'

Ginny nodded to show she heard and continued into what the twins liked to call their 'laboratory'.

'Fred, George, I'm coming in so don't blow anything up right now!' she called as she stepped into the unusually dark room.

'Ginny!' she heard Fred's voice. She was sure it was Fred, only it had been muffled.

'Hit the lights, bozo.' She heard George mutter and couldn't help smiling.

The room was bathed in golden light as both twins stood up from behind a crammed workbench. They dusted each other off muttering imprecations about the instability of Bowtruckle eggs when combined with Venomous Tentacula seeds. She waited until they remembered she was there; it didn't take long. They both turned at the same moment, faces lighting up as they saw her.

'Ginny!' George effused, 'Long time no see.'

'Can't spare an hour out of you busy, orphan-rescuing day to come see your favourite twins, can you?' Fred teased lightly.

Ginny laughed and walked across the cluttered room to hug them.

'I know, I'm sorry, I've missed you guys.'

'Yes well, can't say the same.' George smirked.

'Yeah, we've got this new red-haired baby sister to annoy and tease now, we don't need _you_ anymore.' Fred grinned.

'Speaking of hair, great do, sis.' George said, winking.

'Oh shut up, you two,' Ginny said, playfully punching Fred on the arm.

They lounged against an abandoned bench in the corner stretching out their characteristically long legs.

'So, Gin, what brings you here?'

'Not a present for dear brother, I hope.'

'Actually, yes' Ginny replied sheepishly. 'I honestly forgot and now I've no idea what to get him. Any ideas?'

They glanced at each other.

'How about a chess set?' George asked innocently.

Fred shook his head and looked serious.

'I think you should talk to Hermione first, Ginny, then decide what to get him.'

George nodded solemnly, looking at his twin. Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion. _Why should I talk to Hermione? How will that help me decide what to get Ron or his birthday?_

'Wha- ' she started to ask, but Fred cut her off

'_Anyways_, sis, we've got lots of work to do, you actually interrupted us working on some new merchandise- '

'Yes,' George picked up, 'So if you'll excuse us…'

Ginny shrugged.

'Okay, I'll talk to Hermione. See you guys tomorrow.' She added before she walked out of the store.

She walked to a nearby Apparition point and spun on the spot to arrive outside her office. Walking in, she remembered that she hadn't asked Mr. Vann when her job was starting. She walked purposefully to his office and entered after giving a cursory knock.

'Mr. Vann,' she began walking into the room, 'I forgot to ask when I'd be needed by Mr. Malfoy- '

She stopped short. There, in the room, speaking to Mr. Vann was her soon-to-be employer: Draco Malfoy. Ginny never fancied herself swoon-able like the girls she had known at Hogwarts like Lavendar Brown or a few others she could mention, so her reaction to seeing Draco in the room surprised her.

She'd gasped, but not very loudly she hoped. He looked so- different from when they were at school. Older, of course, but somehow, indefinably, attractive? Her brain protested even as her other senses clamoured their acquiescence. That she should find Draco Malfoy attractive? Impossible! Yes, he had always been good-looking, everyone knew most of the girls had drooled over him back at school, but he was the sworn enemy of her family. The hatred had died down after the war when Lucius alone of the Malfoys went berserk at Voldemort's downfall. Still, seeing him now, like this, in an enclosed room, quite unnerved her.

She needn't let them see that. She cleared her throat loudly.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she greeted, extending her hand to him.

He gave her a brief once-over with his brows slightly contracted as though trying to place her in his memory. _Of course_, Ginny thought with a twinge of annoyance, _he doesn't remember me_. She thought she'd have made an impression, albeit a somewhat negative one.

'Ginevra Weasley.' She helped, trying not to let her impatience show. He continued to look somewhat puzzled.

'Ron Weasley's sister.' She clarified finally, showing tinges of exasperation.

His eyes showed recognition and his lips twitched as if he were about to smirk. Ginny didn't know how to interpret that so she ignored it.

'Mr. Malfoy, I trust everything is fine with the children.' She said instead.

'Yes,' he replied with an air of detachment, 'Yes, the children are fine. I just came by to personally check up on- ' his eyes shifted away '- you.'

Ginny's eyebrows rose. _Well he certainly was honest_. His eyes, shifty a few moments ago had suddenly turned a smoky gray as they traversed the length of her body. Ginny blushed faintly as he scrutinized her but held her ground. When his eyes again found her face, his lips tilted in what Ginny knew was a definite smirk. _Damn him_, Ginny thought furiously. Mr. Vann cleared his throat and she startled guiltily. She turned to face her boss; he was wearing a satisfied smile. She frowned. _What was wrong with the men in this room?_

'Mr. Vann,' she began, turning her back on Malfoy, 'when exactly will I be starting?'

'I think that's up to Mr. Malfoy, Weasley.' He said, forcing her attention back to the other man in the room.

Ginny scowled. Draco smirked. Mr. Vann gave a slight cough.

'I'd like you to start as soon as possible, Ms. Weasley.' He said matter-of-factly.

'What will my hours be?'

'Your hours?'

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy, how often will I be expected to look after the children?'

'I don't think you understand, Ms. Weasley, you'll be required to look after the children at all times.'

Ginny barely stopped her mouth from dropping open in shock. She looked wordlessly form employer to employer.

'Surely you can't expect me to be with them _all_ day _every_ day?'

'I am afraid, Ms. Weasley, that that is exactly what I mean. Didn't Mr. Vann inform you of this?' Now he looked vaguely confused.

Ginny clenched her jaw and glared at Mr. Vann.

'No,' she ground out 'He didn't.'

'But what about my family? If I have obligations?' she was struggling now and she was aware of it.

'I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, but you could still refuse this assignment.'

Draco's tone was now conciliatory and getting on Ginny's nerves.

It was the type of tone she was sure he used on uncooperative clients at his firm and it didn't warm her to his character. The thing was, she wanted this job. She didn't want turn down the offer. But her family would have such strong objections. Her brothers especially; Bill and Ron seemed to take it upon themselves to be her self-appointed guardians.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'May I have a few days to think this over and er- prepare?'

Now it was Draco's turn to scowl.

'No, Ms. Weasley, I need your services immediately.'

Ginny didn't like how that sounded. She frowned.

Draco raised an eyebrow in what Ginny assumed was supposed to be a substitute for an apology.

'Ms. Weasley, I'm sure other people will be willing to take this job if you cannot.' He sounded like she was getting on his nerves. Good, the feeling was mutual.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in anger; she wasn't used to being harried.

'You start tomorrow, at five.' He clipped 'Don't be late.' He stood and left the office.

Ginny stared after him, with mixed feelings of exasperation and anger. Behind her, Mr. Vann watched the entire exchange with an amused and knowing smile.

A/N: Well what are you still doing reading this?! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please )


	5. tick, tick BOOM

**Disclaimer: …**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Do not desert me now! I don't know how long this is going to be, but please don't forget to REVIEW.

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 5 - tick, tick… BOOM_

_How do I tell my family I'm going to be living and working at the Malfoy Manor indefinitely?_

Ginny was still worried about approaching her family with the news. She knew for sure that Ron and Bill would take it very badly and she didn't know how she was going to plead her case. She fidgeted nervously, drumming a pencil on her desk, waiting for the clock to signal it was time to go home. She had already decided to accept the job, but if her family didn't agree she was afraid she would have to decline.

She shook her head, noting distantly that the clock had chimed 5pm. Her family shouldn't have any say in what she did as a job, should they? Besides she was a grown woman and they'd never had any problem with the decisions she'd made before. Her features were grim with determination as she left her small cubicle and moved towards the fireplaces to Floo home. She would just have to tough it out, because she _was_ taking that job tomorrow.

'I'm home.' She called, stepping out of the fireplace and dusting soot off her robes.

'Hey, Ginny, we're in the living room.' She heard Hermione's voice drift over to her.

She headed in the direction of the voice and saw with not a little surprise that every member of her family was seated there. As if on cue her palms began to sweat and she began coming up with excuses, like she was young again and in some sort of trouble. _Stop it_, she told herself firmly. She was a grown woman not some wayward adolescent and no one was accusing her of anything.

'Evening, everyone.' She said to the room and moved to sit on the couch between Hermione and Harry. Ron was seated on the floor in front of Hermione with his head resting on her knees. Bill and Charlie were in front of the fire playing wizard's chess with Percy looking on, mildly interested. Fred and George were huddled in a corner, as usual, apparently playing with their favourite piece of merchandise: trick wands. Her parents were by the radio; Mrs. Weasley listening to the nightly report while Mr. Weasley listened to his Ipod.

'What's everyone doing here?' she whispered to Hermione.

'Oh, they're all sleeping over for Ron's birthday tomorrow. I didn't tell you?' Her brightness was a little too forced. Ginny suspected something was up.

'They've never slept over before, why now? Why everyone?' she persisted.

'Because I invited them.' Hermione snapped. Ginny leaned away from her, watching her curiously. She didn't understand her brisk tone. As she leaned away she brushed against Harry; he started back.

'Sorry.' She whispered. He nodded in response.

'Are you okay.' She asked him.

He smiled tiredly. 'I am. And I wish everyone would stop asking me that.'

Ginny smiled apologetically.

'How's work?' he asked, changing the subject.

'Work's-' Ginny hesitated 'Great,' She ended, 'Really great.' He nodded slowly, but flashing green eyes showed he didn't believe her. She hesitated again; she didn't want to tell him, though it would come out eventually, she couldn't tell him she'd voluntarily be working for his and Ron's high school nemesis. She wondered if eight years were enough to bury a grudge. With those three, she thought not. However her ramblings were interrupted by Bill calling across the room.

'Anything new at work, Gin?'

'Um,' she began sitting a little straighter. 'Yeah, actually. I have a new assignment.' All of the heads in the room turned to look at her. _Oh dear_, she thought. Her palms began sweating again. They were waiting for her to continue.

'I've been offered a job, as a bodyguard, to look after four children. I'll be staying with them and monitoring them for some time. You now how the agency is…' she trailed off. Some of the faces were beginning to look concerned.

'Indefinite.' She ended in a low voice.

'Are you sure you can handle being a bodyguard?' Charlie asked, his eyes scrutinizing her face.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. 'Yes, Charlie, I'm pretty sure I can.'

'But for four children?' Ron asked looking slightly alarmed. Hermione looked at him sharply.

'What do you mean, Ronald?' she asked, glaring at him.

Ron looked bewildered. 'Well, four's a bit much isn't it?' Hermione glared at him further and he flinched but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Ginny smiled; it was amusing the way Hermione kept Ron in line, though her friend seemed to be a bit crabbier recently. Then her smile was wiped off her face by Percy asking the question she'd most feared to hear.

'Where will you be working, Ginevra?'

Ginny drew a deep breath before replying.

'Malfoy Manor.' She said quickly, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room; a hard feat considering there were ten pairs of eyes staring at her incredulously.

'Malfoy Manor? Blimey, isn't that where-'

'Where Malfoy lives, yes Ron. That is where Malfoy lives.' Harry's voice was low-pitched. Ginny shuddered, he sounded menacing. Then Hermione voiced the question they all wanted the answer to.

'Why?' she was eyeing Ginny as curiously as Ginny had been eyeing her before.

Ginny hesitated again. 'Because it's a good job, the pay's going to be more than I've ever gotten and-' she rushed on seeing they were about to interrupt. 'I want the chance to work with these children. Something is telling me to do this.'

'Yeah, like a sudden loss of common sense.' Fred interrupted. Ginny glared at him. He shrugged.

'Ginny, are you sure you want to go work for that- man.' Her mother asked gently. Ginny was sure her mother had been about to say Death Eater and was grateful she didn't.

'No.' it was Charlie who answered. Ginny started full-scale panicking. A quietly calm Charlie, as he was now was a lot more dangerous than a loud and angry one.

'Charlie,' her father said warningly. Suddenly Ginny's temper began to rise. _What bloody right did they have to not want her to go? This was a job like any other! They didn't even know if he was a Death Eater!_ Harry and Hermione started giving each other shifty looks; they did not want to be in the room when the redheads exploded. Slowly they edged towards the door into the kitchen, stopping short when Ginny glared at them, then broke into a run to get the last few feet.

'Dad, you can't be serious. You expect us to let her go to that manor, by herself with that-' Charlie exploded

'With that what, Charlie Weasley? That Death Eater? Is that what you think of him?'

'Why are you defending him?' Percy asked calmly, cleaning his glasses 'Is there something that we don't know?' he stared up at her. Ginny stared back; she couldn't believe that Percy, of all persons, was insinuating that she had something with Malfoy.

'It doesn't matter.' Charlie said shortly 'You're not going.' She glared at Charlie and he glared back.

'Charlie, it's Ginny's choice.' Bill said attempting to calm him down, 'She's 24; we've got no say-'

'Got no say?' It was Ron's turn to fume. 'We've got no say in whether she goes off to live with a known-'

'- _Suspected_-' Ginny hissed. Ron barely spared her a glance.

'- Death Eater.' he finished firmly.

Charlie nodded his agreement to what Ron was saying. Bill looked dubious; Percy was content with simply staring at Ginny as though trying to decipher something from her facial expressions. The twins over in the corner had given up on the trick wands and were watching the exchange with identical expressions of amusement. Ginny glared at them too for good measure.

It was Arthur's turn to wipe his glasses.

'Dear,' he said turning to his wife 'It really is up to her.'

Molly nodded and Bill looked greatly relieved. Charlie and Ron, however, continued to splutter.

'Mum, you can't- '

'You're being unreasonable- '

'What if something happens?'

'We can't trust a Malfoy!'

Mrs. Weasley stopped them both with a silencing glare (similar to a Silencing charm but without the use of a wand).

'Ginny can take care of herself. She's not stupid enough to go into this unprepared. I trust her.' She ended simply. Ginny sent her mother a grateful look and Molly smiled warmly.

Charlie and Ron collapsed into disgruntled silence. Bill crossed the room and gave her a big hug, whispering 'Good luck' in her ear. She hugged him back, grateful for his support. The twins followed Molly into the kitchen, presumably to tell Harry and Hermione that it was safe to come back in. Sure enough, a few seconds later they poked their heads into the room before walking in. She smiled nervously at them. Hermione smiled brightly back but Harry just stared at her. _He looks angry_, Ginny thought, and almost smirked at the idea. Why was that so amusing to her?

Harry said nothing to her for the rest of the night; neither did Ron or Charlie. It was only when she started to worry that they would never speak to her again that Charlie came up to her after dinner and apologized, though not in so many words.

'Gin, I don't like it.' she was tempted to put her hands on her hips, in her best imitation of Molly Weasley.

'I don't like it, but I respect the fact that's it's your life and you get to choose what you want to do. So I guess I really can't stop you.'

She hugged him.

'Thank you, Charlie.' She wanted to add 'For finally seeing reason' but restrained herself. The important thing was he wasn't mad at her anymore. Ron, however, was still seeing red and Ginny could only hope Hermione would make _him_ see reason. She knew her friend was clever enough to get her brother around, she could only hope it was soon enough. She still hadn't told them she'd be starting tomorrow and somehow she didn't think an owl would cut it.

She waited until after dinner, when everyone was almost sufficiently calmed by the Butterbeer, to break the worse news. She also tried to get her parents alone in private without making it seem too obvious. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened a few hours ago. It was just her bad luck that they were in the centre of the room.

'Er- Mum.' She attempted to whisper.

'Yes, Ginny?' her mother replied, distracted. She was supervising a pair of knitting needles that were clicking away midair.

'My new job starts… tomorrow.' Ginny closed her eyes in anticipation of the outburst; her mother's outrage at being separated from her daughter for so long, so soon. It never came.

The knitting needles stopped clicking. Ginny chanced a peek. Mr. Weasley was now looking at his wife curiously. Her face had lost colour then flooded with red, as it usually did when she was angry. She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Then:

'You're going to miss Ron's birthday?' she asked in a would-be calm voice.

'Erm, yes?' was all Ginny could manage. She was fairly certain sparks would soon shoot out of the end of her mother's wand, but then remembered adults usually had more control over their magic than children or adolescents.

She nodded once, briskly. Ginny looked around covertly, the others were still in their little groups and hadn't heard what she'd told Molly. _Good_, she thought, _it's better they don't know till I'm safely there_.

She felt bad about doing this to her mother. She wasn't really doing anything bad, but her mother had a deep bond with all her children. She had been barely able to stand the estrangement from Percy and still frequently got weepy when one reminded her that both Bill and Charlie lived abroad. She was actually still trying to convince Ron and Hermione to find a nice house in the surrounding village of Ottery, St. Catchpole.

'I'm leaving, Mum.' She said finally, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. She was still being so stoically distant. Ginny had gotten as far as the back door when she came running behind her.

'Ginny, oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. It's just you're going off to this house to live with such a dangerous man and you're leaving _so soon_. And now you're to miss Ron's party. You've _never_ missed so much as one birthday party in this house. Are you growing up and leaving us behind?' she was almost in tears by the end of this speech.

Ginny wanted to kick herself for being such a horrible person. Then she saw her brothers' angry faces behind her mother in the kitchen, and could kick her mother for having such a loud mouth. She spared her mother a saccharine sweet smile.

'No, Mum, I'm not leaving you behind. I would never leave you like that.' _Not without a note, anyways_, she added to herself. Her brothers began advancing slowly into the kitchen as if stalking prey.

'Bye, Mum! I'll owl every other day and Floo as often as I can.' She almost giggled as she hopped onto the porch and Disapparated. Magic was so handy for quick getaways.


	6. Here We Go

A/N: Eh, I know this is short-er. It was harder to get it out this fast. Usually I've got chapters lined up so I've got somewhat of a break but phew! I hope you like it! Oh, before you read this one, you might want to re-read Chap. 2, I made a few minor changes in detail. You'll see…

……………………

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 6 – Here We Go_

'Uncle Drake! Uncle Drake!' the rambunctious toddler trailed after his exasperated guardian.

'Yes, Adan.' He answered wearily. The young child had been hounding him since the prior afternoon; clinging to his leg and asking a succession of annoyingly probing questions. Draco wondered if this was what parents felt like and had an unsettling feeling in his gut, like he was getting a… oh no, not a _conscience_! Was he actually beginning to care for the little blighter?

He took a deep, hopefully calming breath.

'Uncle Drake, is our new mommy coming today?'

_Not calm._ Draco tensed up, and then released the breath slowly.

'Adan, I've told you, she's not your new mother. She's here to look out for you, and take care of you.'

'But that's what a mommy does. So is she coming today? Huh, is she, is she?'

Draco growled and swung the little boy up into his arms. He was quite heavy for such a small thing and wriggled in Draco's uncomfortable hold. He wasn't exactly used to holding children, but the extra weight on his leg was driving him crazy. Grey eyes stared into grey. One pair alight with the carefree vigour of childhood, the other marred by the mistakes of the past.

'She isn't going to be your new mother.' Draco repeated for what he guessed was the thousandth time. 'And yes, she is coming today. She should be here any minute, in fact.' He added, checking his watch. As if on cue the doorbell rang a few feet from where they stood in the hallway. They watched as the ghostly butler, James, appeared out of a wall to their right. Adan shivered and moved closer to Draco. Draco understood the feeling; he had never liked the ghost much as a child, either. They stood frozen as he opened the door and announced,

'Ms. Ginevra Weasley.'

…………………………

Ginny was having a terrible day. First she woke up late, causing her to rush getting ready, spilling coffee over her last set of clean work robes. Her hair was a mess, choosing today to have its worst day in all her years. She grumbled all the way into work, before remembering she had the day off to prepare for her _assignment_. She Flooed from her office to the Burrow, grumbling as she stepped into the kitchen.

'Ginny, dear, what's the matter?' her mother asked genially.

'I've got to start the new job today, and nothing's going as planned.' She replied wearily.

'Well, dear you just can't give up. You're the one who decided to take this job and last night you were so sure you could do this. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. Just grit your teeth and go ahead with it.'

Ginny sighed wishing she could follow her mother's advice.

'Go ahead with it, with a stained set of robes, terrible hair and a bad attitude?'

Her mother clucked her tongue, and shook her head disapprovingly at Ginny.

'The attitude we can work on, the hair is easily fixed with a Glamour charm,' she glared at Ginny affectionately as if asking why she'd never thought of that, 'And, honestly, Ginny, haven't I taught you enough household spells to get rid of a simple _coffee stain_?'

Ginny hung her head, secretly smiling. She'd been so caught up in her bad luck she didn't even remember she could fix most of them with a wave of her wand. Her mind, screaming with frustration seemed to calm down under her mother's gentle ministrations. Some time later she was sufficiently calmed down to enjoy a few cups of tea with her mother. Hermione walked in suddenly, closely followed by Luna. The two were giggling. Ginny raised an eyebrow in greeting.

'Ginny!' Luna called happily.

She had lost some of her dreaminess after Hogwarts. A terrible shame, Ginny would say sarcastically and they'd burst into giggles.

'Hi, Luna, Hermione.' Ginny replied.

'Long time no see, chica. Que pasa?' Luna was dating a Ministry employee on transfer from Spain.

Ginny looked confused before Hermione clarified.

'What's up?' she asked.

Ginny shook her head. She wasn't lying; nothing was up, everything was way down. She heaved a great sigh, forcing her friends to tug her into the living room and away from her mother's comfort.

'No one sighs like that if nothing's going on. So tell me, what's going on?' Luna demanded gently.

Hermione hung back warily.

'I've got a new job,' she began.

'Well that's good news' Luna said happily.

'At Malfoy Manor' Ginny finished. Luna's mouth widened in an 'O'. Ginny nodded grimly.

'Well that's not so bad. What's the job?'

'The usual: taking care of orphans. There are four of them: a sixteen year old girl, four year old twins and a one year old boy. The children I can handle, it's their guardian that bothers me.'

Luna and Hermione exchanged looks. They didn't share the Weasley dislike of the Malfoy name and could see with clarity the situation Ginny was being put in. It was like something out of the romance novels Ginny used to read in school. She, however, wouldn't see the resemblance. They sat on either side of her and each put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'It's really not that bad, Gin. Think of the opportunity and um- ' Luna looked desperately to Hermione for help.

'Yes, the opportunity,' Hermione picked up, 'This might help you get a promotion...'

Ginny looked at them miserably.

'What if I don't want a promotion?' she asked glumly.

Luna and Hermione shared a glance over her head and shrugged shoulders. They could think of nothing else and she _was_ going to take the job after all, so she didn't really need a pep talk. Hermione's eyes brightened as she thought of some good news to brighten her friend's day.

'Okay, Ginny, no more bad news. I've got a great one.'

Ginny didn't even blink. She had laid her head morosely in Hermione's lap and was complaining unintelligibly about the unfairness of Fate and the deceit of Destiny. Luna was stroking her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. It wasn't working.

Hermione took a deep breath and announced in a voice just above a whisper,

'I'm pregnant'

That got Ginny's attention. She gasped and sat up straight.

'You're what!?'

Hermione smiled slowly and repeated herself.

'Oh gods, Hermione, I'm so happy for you! This is the best thing that could ever possibly happen. Does Ron know?' Ginny gushed. Luna and Hermione were glad that Ginny was sufficiently distracted from her own 'problems'.

Hermione shook her head.

'I'm going to tell him tonight at dinner.'

Luna and Ginny oohed and ahhed, making Hermione blush. They buried their friend in a shower of hugs and spent the rest of the afternoon in girl chatter.

All too soon the hours sped by and before Ginny knew it, it was 4:30 and time to go. She didn't know how long it would take her to get to the manor (she doubted she could just Apparate onto the premises) so she had decided to get an early start. She bade goodbye to her mother and friends reflecting on the melodrama of the day, chuckling at her silliness. Of course she could handle this.

So she had arrived. Ginny stood on the doorstep (and a rather large one it was at that) of Malfoy manor, steeling herself for what she was sure would be the most challenging thing she had tried to date.

ooOoo

Draco's first wild thought on seeing Ginny on his doorstep was that she was a lost, bewildered child. She looked desolate and panicky as if she was about to flee. _Like a gazelle_, Draco thought, then shook his head angrily because 'Malfoys did not think like that, or sprout poetry at the wrong moments'. Still in an effort to calm her (he would later wonder why he would instinctively try to do such a thing) he invited her inside. She complied and stepped into the foyer. Draco was still holding Adan uncomfortably in his arms and she licked her lips even as her eyes flitted between both pairs of grey eyes. Her motion brought Draco's eyes immediately to her lips.

He must have stared at them for longer than was appropriate because she cleared her throat uncomfortably. Draco's eyes flew from her face, but not before noticing her cheeks were tinted in a blush. His cheekbones too, he was sure, were probably tinged pink. He had not meant to stare. But why should he feel embarrassed? Women everywhere longed for Draco Malfoy to look at them for longer than two seconds, right? Why should this Weasley be any different?

'This must be Adan.' She looked enquiringly at the toddler, now looking happier at finally settling comfortably in Draco's arms. At Ginny's words, however, he wriggled closer to Draco and peered at Ginny warily. Draco chuckled and bounced him gently. It felt so natural. His spine stiffened and he was immediately on his guard. _Natural?_ Since when did Draco Malfoy: Playboy become Draco Malfoy: Family Man? He hadn't. Scowling, he brusquely handed Adan over to Ginny.

'Yes,' he replied tersely, 'This is Adan. He's just shy.' He added before stalking from the hall. Adan had whimpered at bit on being separated from Draco's arms but just as easily settled into Ginny's. She gave a small smile at that, but her brows were burrowed in confusion over Draco's behaviour.

'Come on, Adan; let's see if we can find your brother and sisters.' Ginny said.

They had almost left the foyer when Adan piped up,

'I like you.' he declared. 'You smell like flowers.' Ginny's smile widened at this admission: the honesty of youth. Her heart was won; she wouldn't quit this job for the world.

Draco had paused by the door to listen to this exchange, a wry and amused smile played on his lips.

'Charmer,' he whispered to himself, 'Definitely a Malfoy.'

A/N: Oh, just review!! Please. And thank you very veryyy much to those of you who have reviewed!! I'm really grateful.


	7. Confusion Is Nothing New

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Anna who asked for them to be longer. Hope you like this one, 4544 words!! Don't forget to hit the purple button at the bottom of the screen. Enjoy:

…………………………

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 7 - Confusion Is Nothing New_

Three days later found Ginny lying on her bed watching the approach of dawn. She had quickly discovered that her room afforded an excellent view of the sunrise and she had spent the last two mornings in much the same way. She held her breath as the faintest stirrings of pink began showing themselves through her window. The sight made her feel slightly nostalgic; she could view the sunrise from her room at the Burrow as well. Gradually the sun eased itself up, as if from some long slumber from which it was reluctant to awaken.

Ginny sighed dreamily then got up; she had some owls to send and they were not going to send themselves. The Malfoys of course had their own Owlery and quite a few other luxuries as well. An indoor Quidditch pitch and swimming pool, and the most beautiful indoor garden Ginny had ever seen inside or out. The garden she had been told was Narcissa's pet project. She tended to it every day. Ginny had been startled to discover that Narcissa Black Malfoy lowered herself to something as common as gardening before the housekeeper had clarified that she only supervised the house elves as they weeded and pruned. The garden was truly lovely and Ginny had to give Narcissa credit for even coming up with the idea, even if she didn't personally keep it in shape.

She got out of the bed and walked over to her closet. She had found all her clothes unpacked by the time she had gotten to her room. _House elves_, she had thought wryly. Now she chose her most comfortable clothes: her handy jeans and a simple black tee. She fingered her short hair again in front of the mirror. It had become something of a habit recently. Her hand would drift almost unconsciously to the choppy ends of the style and fiddle with the curls that hung about her ear. She was almost jealous of Belle's waist length locks before remembering that hers once hung like a red river almost to her bottom. It was a hassle dealing with hair that long, and Ginny didn't regret her decision. Instead she hung gold moon and star earrings (a present from Harry on her seventeenth birthday) from her lobes and after looking in the mirror one last time she left the room and headed to the Owlery with the letters she had written last night.

As she strolled down the semi-lit corridor she reflected on her first few days here. The children had taken to her quickly, now looking to her for advice as often as they looked to Belle. She was getting to know them as well. She'd picked up on the minor details like what breakfast they each preferred, and when exactly to order them to bed to get the best results. She had also discovered that Belle was an exceptionally bright student which was a main factor in her professors' decision to send her home early. The teen could rival Hermione in brains and Ginny was pondering ways to get the two of them talking.

Thoughts of the children naturally led to thoughts of their guardian. Ginny scoffed at the term. He was hardly ever around to do much guarding, or did he think that was her job? Regardless, he was the one who was going to take care of them for the rest of their lives. _He should at least make an effort to spend more time with them_, Ginny thought. The day she had arrived and seen Adan comfortably sitting in Draco's arms, she had actually thought he cared about them, even a tiny bit. She had been proved wrong the very next day. Draco hadn't even said good morning to the children before leaving for work. In fact he seemed determined to avoid them.

Narcissa spent more time with them than he did. She would sit with Ginny in whatever room they happened to be using, occasionally offering Ginny helpful hints. They had soon found out that Belle, in addition to being an excellent student, was a talented pianist. Narcissa had her practicing for an hour everyday, just to hew the raw talent. She was a quick learner and Narcissa went as far to say that she was delighted with her progress. Still Draco knew none of this and it annoyed Ginny. She vowed that the next time she saw him, she would give him a piece of her mind.

That would prove to be difficult because he seemed to be avoiding her at the moment. Okay, not her specifically, but he really was scarce most of the time. The last she heard, he had attended some party or the other last night. The housekeeper had been told not to expect him back for dinner. No doubt he was out with some society blonde or the other, vacuously clinging to his arm to allow maximum view of her-. Ginny growled. She was working herself up into a fine temper. And over what? Some pathetic excuse for a father figure? Oh, just wait till she got her hands on him. _Her hands on him -. _Why did that thought sound so enticing? She shook her self mentally; she did not fancy Draco Malfoy, she simply wished he would face his responsibilities instead of shirking them. The man was-

- Right in front of her.

Ginny stopped short and stared. He looked terrible. _As well he should_, she thought contemptuously. His eyes were bloodshot and his normally immaculate hair was wildly untamed. He had dark rings under each eye and seemed to be supporting himself only by the good grace of the wall. _Damn him_, Ginny thought furiously, _even foxed the man manages to look like a bloody sex god_. Since she had to pass him (he was outside the kitchen) to get to the Owlery, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up suddenly and moved away from the wall to make it look like he was casually observing the stones in front of him. The sharp movement caused him to lose his precarious balance and he fell to the ground. Ginny scoffed and walked forward to help him, stuffing the letters into her back pocket at the same time. He reeked of Firewhisky and she was surprised to find that _the_ Draco Malfoy drank commoners' ale. He also smelled faintly of, she leaned closer, pine tree and-

- What the bloody hell was she doing sniffing her boss? She shook her head angrily and stooped to help him to his feet.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she coaxed, 'You've got to go to bed.'

He leaned heavily on her and mumbled something unintelligible.

'What?' Ginny whispered.

His mouth was ridiculously to her ear when he whispered. It made her tingle.

'I said Draco. Call me Draco.' Despite being drunk his voce wasn't as slurred as Ginny knew her brothers' to be when they snuck home in the night from some wild party.

'I hardly think that's appropriate, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco shook his head and his nose brushed her cheek. Ginny felt another unfamiliar tingle. She frowned.

'Don't do that.' She said sharply. She had gotten him on his feet now and was half dragging him in the direction she had just come from. Her room was in the east wing with his and the children's. It was advantageous, Narcissa had told her, in case any of the children needed her in the night. She hadn't said anything about them needing Draco, Ginny reflected wryly.

'Can you walk at all?' she asked irritably.

'Of course.' He answered haughtily, trying for some of the notorious Malfoy disdain. Ginny almost laughed at the comical expression it gave to his face. She let out a giggle.

His mouth was once more disturbingly close to her ear.

'Are you laughing at me, Ginny?' he asked in what Ginny assumed must have been his best impression of a seductive voice. Well, if it wasn't for the alcohol on his breath, Ginny would have probably had shivers again. As it was, it only served to get her more annoyed.

'Maybe I am,' she answered defensively. He chuckled, the sound deep and melodious, not what she had expected a Malfoy's voice to sound like.

She felt those tingles again. _Damn him_, she thought furiously. She shook him, hard, and for a moment he looked unsettled. The look quickly turned to nausea. _Oh Merlin_, Ginny thought. His room was a few steps away and Ginny wondered if he would make it. She was annoyed to find out that she was a tad remorseful for jostling him in his current state. They reached the door and Ginny tried the knob. It was locked. She swore under her breath. Draco laughed again and she frowned.

'Didn't know you had such a potty mouth, Weasley.' He laughed softly at his own joke. 'Potty mouth.' He said again.

'It's locked, Malfoy.' She ground out.

'Where's your wand? It'll open for an Alohomora.' He said.

'I left it in my room.' Ginny replied irritably. He sighed and his mouth was so close to Ginny's ear that she jumped at the warm breeze that passed it. Draco allowed himself another chuckle and Ginny was annoyed that now he seemed to be laughing at her. He slipped a hand inside his robes and extricated his wand, preparing to perform the charm.

'Oh no, you don't,' Ginny said and took the wand from him. 'In your state, who knows what you'd do to the door.'

He gave it up without protest and Ginny allowed herself one thought about the kind of intimacy the sharing of a wand suggested. She banished the thought from her head and muttered the charm under her breath. The door clicked open and they stepped inside. Ginny almost gasped at the lavish surroundings. A huge double bed stood in the centre of the large room flanked by a plush white rug. On the other side of the bed was a fireplace that was actually bigger than the one they had at the Burrow. He had a bookshelf along one wall of the room, a trophy shelf along another as well as his broomstick, and a closet occupied the third.

She noticed Draco had left her side and was attempting to make his way to the bathroom. She sighed and rushed over to his side before he fell over again. It felt comfortably right she noticed, their bodies fit perfectly. Her thoughts strayed to the other ways they could fit perfectly and she blushed. Draco tried to push her away, muttering that he didn't need any help, but Ginny shushed him. She guided him to the bathroom and washed his face gently. When she was done, she led him back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Using his wand she removed his robe then proceeded to remove his boots. _Dragonhide_, she noted absently. He was wearing a grey silk shirt and black dress pants under the robe and Ginny decide to leave those on.

As soon as his head hit the pillow Draco had fallen asleep. Ginny smiled as she watched him. He was beautiful. An odd word to describe a man, but Draco Malfoy was. There was simply no other word to describe him. He looked like he was sculpted out of marble by a professional artist. Seeing him now, in repose, without the usual smirk or sneer, made him look almost human, vulnerable even. Ginny's lips quirked as she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. It had been a long time since she had watched anyone sleep, and certainly no one as stunningly gorgeous as this. She traced a pale, thin eyebrow with her finger and brushed a few gossamer strands out of his face. Then, purely on impulse, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Blushing she placed his wand on the nightstand beside his bed and hurriedly left the room.

…………………………………

Draco hadn't fallen asleep. His breathing had evened but it would be a long time before his pounding head gave him any relief. _Well, that's what you get for drinking Blaise Zabini under the table at his own bachelor party_, he thought to himself. Knowing he was to blame for his own predicament didn't make his head ache any less. His headache wasn't the only thing keeping him awake however. It was the scent of Ginevra Weasley. He had caught a whiff of it as she helped him stand in the hallway. He cringed when he imagined what she must think of him, wasted and no better than some common Muggle.

Her hair smelled flowery, like springtime even though it was the dead of winter. It reminded him of his mother's garden when he would play there as a child, helping his mother give orders to the house elves. He must look a right state. No wonder she was laughing at him. He scowled at the thought. _What the devil had Zabini put in that Firewhisky_? He was surprised she'd managed to drag him all the way here. She must be stronger than she looks he mused. And she did look a weak little thing; delicate and feminine with small wrists and a petite frame. Sparkling brown eyes and the choppy fountain of red hair that sometimes hung in her eyes, oh he'd noticed her alright. Noticed her everyday for the past three days she was here. He had had a hard time concealing his surprise when she willing touched him, much less restraining the urge to do something when she'd kissed him on his brow.

_That was nothing_, he tried to convince himself, she'd done it to Lucas and the twins loads of times. Then why did it affect him so? Draco dragged a ragged hand over his face and uttered an oath. He retrieved his wand from the side table and murmured the locking charm for the door. He wasn't as drunk as she thought he was. Malfoy's had a high tolerance for alcohol; a trait Draco had not inherited fully, but he could hold his liquor as well as any other man and certainly better that Nott or Flint, both of whom had lost miserably at the drinking match.

He turned his thoughts reluctantly back to the pretty nanny he had hired. She must think him a monster for taking on these children and not spending any time with them. He groaned and turned over on his bed. Why did he give a damn what the Weaslette thought of him anyways. She was _nobody_. Then why did it bother him that she thought of him as no better than some society playboy? He punched his pillow angrily and concentrated harder on going to sleep.

……………………

By midday Ginny was still pondering the impulse that had led her to kiss Draco. The thought attacked her in the hours when her mind strayed from what the twins were up to or concentrating on feeding Lucas. As she sat in the formal family room with Narcissa listening to Belle give a near perfect rendition of Musetta's Theme, her thoughts once again involuntarily strayed to her impulsive action. Ginny would hardly consider herself impetuous. She hoped she had left her reckless days behind at Hogwarts. She wasn't that bad girl any more; she didn't go around snogging blokes in deserted corridors to make other guys jealous. She didn't even snog guys anymore. Her last boyfriend ha been Colin Creevey after Harry had dumped her. Well, in reality they had parted by mutual agreement, but most of the Wizarding world seemed to think Harry had '_sacrificed his true love for the greater good of man and Wizarding kind alike_' as Witch Weekly had put it. She had shaken her head in distaste over the article and canceled her subscription to the magazine, renewing it a week later, realizing she needed the recipes if she didn't want to starve. She hadn't been in a serious relationship for more than three years.

The owls had been sent successfully and even though it had only been three days, she was beginning to miss her family. Shaking off unsettling thoughts, she resolved to take the twins and Lucas for a walk through Narcissa's garden. She whispered her plans to Narcissa who nodded in acquiescence. She rose to leave the room, pausing while passing the piano.

'Belle, we're going to the garden. Would you like to come?' she asked.

Belle nodded demurely and Ginny wondered if the girl had always been this docile. She hoped not, it was depressing seeing a sixteen year old without any spirit. Ginny decided se would coax the girl into some semblance of a normal life. She left the room and headed towards the nursery where Adan and Adelaide played in the days. A house elf usually sat with them, making sure they kept out of mischief and keeping Lucas content. She walked up to the slightly ajar door and raised a hand to push it open but paused on hearing a familiar voice.

'And the wolf said "Little pig, little pig let me come in." And the second pig said "No, no, no not by the hair of my chinny chin chin you will not come in." Then the wolf got very angry and said "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down." And he huffed and he puffed and the second pig's house of sticks fell to the ground. Then the wolf gobbled up the second pig. Gobble, gobble, gobble.'

Ginny heard sounds of squealing and giggling and guessed Draco must have tickle Adelaide, she was more ticklish than Adan.

'Oh no- ' she heard him say but the rest was cut off, she guessed Adan must have jumped on him, to defend his sister.

She had learned the boy was fiercely protective of his siblings. Deciding she had better intervene before they did Draco any permanent damage, _as if that would happen_, she opened the door. As she had guessed Draco was flat on his back on the floor with a very smug looking Adan sitting on his torso. It took her a while to remember where she had seen that smirk before. _Of course, Draco had that same smirk every time he would do something evil at school_. It looked comical to see that expression reproduced on the infant's face.

She noticed that Adan had planted himself very firmly Draco's chest and Draco was making no immediate attempt to move him, though that could also have been due to the fact that Adelaide was sitting on his arms. Adan got a wicked gleam in his eye, similar to the one Draco got when he thought of some particularly vengeful idea and the boy began tickling Draco's sides. It was Draco's turn to laugh. He wriggled in an attempt to unseat Adan but it was to no avail. The toddler tickled on. Ginny stood staring at the unusual scene. It was weird to imagine that Draco Malfoy could be so carefree, so natural. Without the mean smirk or nefarious plans he was almost- nice. He had a nice laugh as well. Ginny had time to listen to it now that Adan was tickling him mercilessly.

She licked her lips subconsciously. Merlin, Draco Malfoy was handsome. How could she not have noticed before? Even without the perfect hair and the pristine robes. In fact, he looked more appealing like this: being crawled over by children, children who bore a very strong resemblance to him. Uh, oh! Since when had she found Draco Malfoy appealing? No, all it was was sheer- animal magnetism? Aargh, this could not be happening. Then Adan noticed her. He launched himself off Draco's chest and clung to her legs.

'Ginny!' he squealed.

Ginny had given the children leave to refer to her as they wanted. Only Belle still called her Ms. Weasley, retaining a formal relationship between them. Adelaide and Adan called her variations of Aunty Ginny and simple Ginny.

'Hallo there, Adan.' She said warmly, lifting him up to sit on her waist.

'What's going on?' she asked, indicating Draco and Adelaide.

'Uncle Drake came in to read us a story and he sent the scary elf out.' He pouted here and Ginny guessed the scary elf must have been Ellie, the Malfoy's nanny. 'He said- he said he wanted to spend more time with us.'

Ginny looked to Draco to check the veracity of this statement. He nodded, looking sheepish and Ginny could barely restrain a grin. Draco had stood up and was now holding Addie who was squirming in an effort to get closer to Ginny. His hair was mussed from rolling on the ground and he was out of breath from laughing so hard with forty pounds of four year old squashing his lungs. He bore the effects of a hangover and Ginny wondered why he was in here with screaming children and bright sunlight rather than in his darker, quiet room recuperating. He seemed to sense her thoughts because he stepped closer.

'I wanted to spend the day with them.' Ginny began getting distracted from him standing so close. All she could do was nod.

'Is that okay?' he added, a little uncertain. That blew her mind. That Draco Malfoy was asking her if it was okay for him to spend time with his children. Unbelievable. She nodded again.

'Shall we switch?' He asked suddenly.

Ginny was caught off guard. She had been staring at his lips, perfect like the rest of him and she found herself wondering just what they would feel like on her own. She was confused by his question and pulled herself out of her daydream guiltily.

'Switch children.' He clarified.

It was a good idea. Addie was basically fighting to get out of Draco's arms and into Ginny's and Adan was more than willing to let Draco hold him. He stepped closer to make it easier for them to exchange infants. Ginny sucked in a breath as he drew nearer and inhaled the same pine scent she had smelled on him earlier. _His soap_, she wondered idly. Their hands brushed as they reached for either twin and Ginny felt a tingle run down her spine again from the contact. Draco's eyes met hers and they widened a fraction before hastily looking away. Ginny's heart sped up. Addie threw her arms around Ginny's neck suddenly, pulling her forward. Ginny gave a startled cry and pitched forward, the added weight of the child making it harder for her to retain her balance. She fell against something warm and solid and it wasn't until she felt a strong arm encircle her that she realized she was leaning against Draco's chest with Addie stuck between them.

She was pressed close enough to hear the erratic beating of his heart and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered this reaction. She would have stayed leaning against him longer inhaling his scent hungrily if not for Addie's squirming to get free. Her eyes flew open and she blushed furiously at allowing herself to remain in such a position, with such a man. But what kind of man was he? The ruthless character he presented to the world or the man who snuck behind her back to spend time with his adopted children? She shook her head, her pulse rate slowing and her blush residing. Balancing Addie more firmly on her waist she ruffled the little girl's hair with her fingers.

'Not hurt, are you, love?' she asked, tweaking her nose.

The girl grinned and shook her head. Ginny was careful to avoid looking at Draco.

'Do you and Addie want to go for a walk in Aunty Cissy's garden?' she asked, fixing her eyes firmly on Adan's.

Both twins nodded vigorously. Ginny smiled.

'You should do that more.' Draco commented and her eyes automatically flew to his face. He was hiding behind his usual mask of indifference and for some reason this irritated Ginny. She scowled.

'I do,' she responded 'You're just never here to notice.' The words were out before she could stop them, underplayed with venom.

Thankfully no one but the two adults was able to sense the tension in the room. It was Draco's turn to scowl and Ginny smiled secretly. _Round one to the nanny_, she thought with wicked glee.

'I'll dress Adan.' Draco said tersely. Ginny nodded again. She had begun to regret that she'd gotten him mad. The children obviously liked him, and he was spending time with them now. Why should she throw it in his face that he was never here? He was already over by the cot getting Adan into some more formal looking play clothes. Wizarding play clothes, Ginny noted. She sighed and walked over to him, seating Addie beside her brother.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly to Draco, placing a hand on his arm. He tensed at her touch 'I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. It's not your fault you're- '

He had turned to face her, grey eyes boring into brown. Ginny's gaze turned wary but she didn't back down. After a few moments he nodded sharply and Ginny exhaled in relief. Draco's eyes dipped to where her and still lay on his arm and he smirked. Ginny removed her hand quickly, blushing again. She concentrated on dressing Addie, sneaking surreptitious glances at Draco and noticing with an unidentifiable pang that he was concentrating solely on dressing Adan. Finished with both twins they lifted them to the floor and turned to get Lucas from his crib.

He was wide awake and stared up at them with big grey eyes. Ginny thought he looked so adorable with those piercing grey eyes fringed by messy black hair the same constituency of Draco's. He almost reminded her of Harry. _Gorgeous_, she thought again as Draco reached in to collect him. What a pair they made. She looked away quickly before Draco caught her staring and got Lucas' clothes from the closet.

When they were finished dressing Lucas, the mock family headed back into family room to rescue Belle from Narcissa's overbearing clutches. _The gods must be taunting me_, Ginny thought sardonically. She had all the appearance of a mother and wife right now and none of the benefits. But would she want to be a mother to these children? Of course! A wife to this man? Seven years ago she would have declared a vehement no, but time and maturity had filtered in and obscured childhood grudges. Now she wasn't so sure. Either way it wasn't a decision she would ever have to make. A Malfoy would never demean himself to marry a blood traitor like one of the Weasleys. She felt a fresh wave of righteous indignation and was relieved that it got rid of, even temporarily, her confusing feelings regarding the man striding beside her.

She bounced Lucas gently in her arms and he gurgled, making Ginny smile as she looked down at him. _He is so precious_, she thought. Who would be trying to hurt him or any of them?

………………………………

A/N: Yup, that's it for this chapter. Thank you again to all my reviewers. You are the fuel in this engine. Next chapter we find out just who is so bent on harming the Cabrera orphans. Stay tuned and REVIEW )


	8. Devious Dealings

A/N: To my friend (the **doorknob**), something to look forward to.

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 8 – Devious Dealings_

-

'Norrington,' the cold voice, barely above a whisper, slithered over the dank air. 'What have you brought me?'

'News, my liege.' The man in question responded hesitantly.

'News, Norrington? It had better be pleasant.' He looked directly at the man standing in front of one of twelve seats surrounding the round table.

'It is, my liege. The Cabrera orphans have been adopted by the Malfoy heir. They reside with him now at the manor.'

'That is pleasant indeed, Norrington. Abraxas' blood heir should not present a challenge to us. He can be easily _persuaded_ to our beliefs.'

'Yes, my liege. Our next course of action should-' he was stopped by the interruption of the same steely voice.

'Do you presume to be in charge of this operation, Norrington?'

Norrington faltered.

'N- No, my liege.' He stammered.

'Then do not presume to suggest a course of action.' He cowed the man with a glare.

'Xavier,' he continued.

'Yes, my liege.' A silky voice emanated from a body lurking in a corner of the shadowy room.

The man stepped forward. He had long golden hair that once must have glinted but now hung in lank mats about his face. His face bore the look of starvation past and his cheeks were hollow and gaunt. Eyes that should have portrayed the deadening effect of Azkaban were sharp and piercing. They were oceanic blue and seemed, at times, to sparkle as the waves.

'Xavier, I wish to put your-' he spared a brief glance at the man, smiling slightly '- talents to use.'

Xavier nodded, not breaking eye contact with his commander.

'Of course, my liege, all that is mine is yours to control.'

'I know, Xavier. Your loyalty is comforting in times such as these, rampant with traitors and vengeful bloodlines.' He paused here and Xavier inclined his head respectfully.

'Norrington,' the voice said suddenly.

Y-Yes, my liege.' Norrington stammered as he rose from his set again.

'Have you found any other, _pertinent_ information as regards to our quest?'

'Yes my liege,' he answered a little more confidently. 'My liege, it seems that the Malfoy has hired a nanny to care for the children, a female of unknown descent.' He sneered as he completed his report implying that someone of unknown descent was not worthy of being noted.

'My liege, if I may?' Xavier interrupted from the shadows. Norrington jumped, startled at the disembodied voice. Xavier smirked cruelly at him before acknowledging his commander's nod.

'It should be noted that the woman is a Weasley and therefore could pose considerable threat to our campaign. If I may be so bold as to add that the Malfoy's hiring of this nanny shows that he may be less willing to accept our beliefs than we would like to think, my liege.' He ended with his piercing blue eyes staring challengingly into those of his superior's.

The commander spared him another small smile; out of the corner of his eye Xavier spotted Norrington seething with jealousy.

'Come now, Xavier, your dislike of the Malfoy name is widely known. However, the man has considerable power to add to our circle and he must be treated, if not with respect, at the very least with no trace of dislike. Am I clear, Xavier?' his voice had regained the steely tone it had when speaking to Norrington.

Xavier didn't blink.

'Of course, my liege.' He responded silently before slipping into the shadows once more.

'My comrades, Xavier has raised an interesting point. The Weasley woman must be dealt with. We cannot have her interfering with our plans for the Malfoy.'

There were mumbled responses of 'Yes, my liege' from around the table. The commander raised an eyebrow when no one volunteered a solution. It seemed that after Norrington's little put down no one was willing to risk being _presumptuous_.

'Xavier,'

'My liege?' the man in shadows responded.

'I have a new task for you.'

'Of course, my liege.' He said again. The commander smiled menacingly.

'You will- court- this woman. Woo her; make her trust you, while getting information on the orphans. When she becomes too _attached_,' he paused here and smirked slightly,

'Then do whatever you choose to get her out of the way. I leave the details up to your _gifted_ imagination.'

Xavier grinned sinisterly.

'Thank you, my liege.'

'Do not thank me yet, Xavier, the Weasley will be hard to subdue. I trust however that you are up to the task.'

'I will not fail you, my liege.'

He shot a gloating glare at Norrington who had turned a rather nasty shade of puce from repressing his anger. _He is no longer the Master's favourite_, Xavier thought mockingly.

'Very well, comrades. Price, Doherty, Cunning, you have your orders. Xavier, I suggest you prepare immediately for your task. Norrington and Deedle, resume your posts, I wish to hear of any new information. _Do not disappoint me_.'

The company vanished in a flurry of black cloaks, leaving the stark wooden table bare, but for the cat that had slinked onto it in their disappearance.

'My dear Malkin,'

The cat swished its tail, its yellow eyes gleaming like hot coals against black fur.

'We have things to attend to. Potion must be brewed, preparations must be made and your presence is required. Attend!'

Both cat and wizard vanished, leaving the smell of burning sulphur lingering on the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this took so long, but I'm back at school and, well, the time for writing fanfiction just doesn't come as easily. I will try to update at least once every two weeks, though. Don't forget to review!

…………………

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 9 – In which Ginny goes home to Dastardly Plots_

…………………

It was the day of her leave and Ginny was packing some last minute items she wanted to take home. She finished, closing the rucksack and left her room, going to the nursery. She wanted to say goodbye to the children and also to remind Draco that she would be leaving.

She knocked on the door and waited. After a moment Draco opened it and she saw behind him, Adan and Addie playing tea party. She grinned, Adan looked so out of place among Addie's frilly bows and stuffed animals. She looked back at Draco who had raised an eyebrow in impatience. She cocked an eyebrow of her own and stared at him challengingly.

'Can I come in, then?' she asked tersely.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back from the doorway.

Ginny crossed the room, avoiding looking at him, and knelt between the twins at the miniature table.

'Ginny!' Adan squealed. He launched himself out of his seat and into Ginny's arms.

'Hello there.' She said, affectionately tweaking his nose.

Addie greeted Ginny demurely in a way Ginny thought was a mockery of Narcissa's graceful inclination of her head.

'Miz Cabrera,' Ginny said politely, a small smile only betraying her amusement.

'Loves, today's my day off, so I'll be going home, okay?'

'Do you have to?' Adan asked petulantly, clinging to her neck.

'Yes, Adan, I've go to go home. I haven't seen my family in a long time and I miss them.'

'Will you miss us today?' he asked again.

'Mm hmm, of course I will. But I'll be back by tonight so tomorrow it'll be as if I never left.'

Adan nodded against her chest and she hugged him, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. She brushed away the light wisps of hair, noticing that it needed to be trimmed. She stood and pressed another kiss to Addie's forehead, murmuring goodbye again before leaving.

Draco grabbed her elbow as she passed him and whispered in her ear,

'Where's my goodbye kiss?'

Ginny heart slammed a staccato in her ribs and she took a deep breath to calm down.

'Last time I checked _Mr. Malfoy_, you get plenty of goodbye kisses every night. You don't need one from me.' Ginny said, trying to convince herself as much as Draco.

He released her, with stony eyes. Ginny sucked in a breath feeling that she had gone too far, but a moment later his gaze had returned to sarcastic and teasing. Unnerved with the intensity of feeling that swept through, Ginny backed away and walked down the hallway without looking back.

Ginny was received at home with the minimal fuss she could have expected. She returned Molly's and Hermione's embraces then seated herself at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of green tea in her hands. She sipped the calming brew slowly. _Mm_, she thought, _my favourite_.

She had missed the easy going camaraderie of her home life, and smiled when she thought about what Narcissa's reaction would be if she ever decided to breakfast in her bathrobe. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Narcissa in a bathrobe in all her royal stateliness. The thought of Draco in a bathrobe with nothing underneath, sobered her up immediately and sent her blood rushing.

'Well, Hermione's got your whole day planned, I suspect. Where're you girls going exactly?' her mother said, after they had drunken a reasonable amount of tea.

Hermione glanced at Ginny before responding.

'The usual, Molly: scour Diagon Alley. We thought we'd check Flourish and Blotts for any new literature as well and end up at the new ice cream parlour for a late lunch.'

Molly nodded almost approvingly causing Ginny to smile. Her mother liked to feel like a part of her plans even now.

They chattered non-stop about the occasions Ginny had missed: Ron's birthday, the formal announcement of his and Hermione's pregnancy, the announcement of Bill and Fleur's fourth child, and of course Fred and George's memorable declaration that they were going to appear in an onstage production of a popular Japanese high school comedy.

Many re-fills later Hermione noticed it was time to meet Luna. It was after one in the afternoon as she and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley clear up the remnants of an enjoyable tea. Ginny and Hermione Flooed to Diagon Alley where they were scheduled to meet Luna.

'Ginny! Chica, como estas?'

'Still dating the Spaniard, I see.' Ginny said in a stage whisper to Hermione. Her friend only smiled as Luna swatted her playfully on her arm.

They headed off arm in arm down the street and Hermione began humming the theme from The Wizard of Oz. laughing, Ginny and Luna joined in too. Ginny couldn't remember having this much fun since Hogwarts and even then she hadn't had the comforting familiarity of this close friendship.

A search of the bookshop turned up fruitless, unless one counted Hermione getting excited over the latest edition of Dr. Spock's baby books. Ginny and Luna shook their heads in bemusement over their friend's enthusiasm; Hermione was a bookworm through and through.

They exited Flourish and Blotts and continued up the street to Danni's Danishes the new coffee shop that encompassed a deli and ice cream parlour.

'Ginny,' Luna whispered, 'That bloke's been staring at you ever since we came out of the bookshop.'

Ginny swivelled her head in the direction Luna was pointing so she could see the man her friend was referring to. _Whoa_. Ginny stopped short of dropping her jaw.

That 'bloke' was very very gorgeous and very very definitely staring at her. He had stunning green eyes, not the emerald of Harry's but more like tumultuous ocean if she had to describe them. They were framed by the most perfect blonde lashes the same shade of his hair. His face, Ginny concluded, was sinfully handsome, the kind that shouldn't be allowed in public.

A hint of a smile tinged his lips and Ginny's mouth went dry. She wondered vaguely if he was part Veela but decided he didn't have the hair colour. Hermione had paused beside Luna somewhere in the vicinity behind Ginny but she simply wasn't aware of them anymore. All she concentrated on was the tall striking hunk striding towards her.

He stopped directly in front of her and extended a hand.

'I'm Erin Xavier. You must be Ginny Weasley.'

Ginny was too startled by the bold approach to do much more than gape at his hand. It wasn't until Luna or Hermione – it was probably Luna – prodded her in the back that she clasped his hand in her own. Or rather allowed him to clasp hers; his hand was so big compared to her small delicate one. As soon as they had touched Ginny felt her mind go pleasantly blank.

'Pleased to meet you.' she responded dreamily.

'I've seen you around at work.'

'You work at VVH?' she blurted out.

He nodded, giving a rueful smile. 'I take it you've never seen me, then?'

Ginny shook her head apologetically.

'Well, I was wondering if you could get a drink with me. If you aren't busy, that is.'

Ginny shook her head and took his proffered arm; her only goodbye to her friends was an absent wave of her hand.

Behind their retreating backs Hermione narrowed her eyes shrewdly and even Luna looked quizzically after them. For once the two girls shared the same thought: _something's wrong_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 10 - Effects_

………………………

"Weasley! Are you even listening to me?"

Draco looked adorable when he pouted but the charm was wasted on Ginny, who had her back to him. Instead she was staring off dreamily as she had been prone to do since the two months she met Erin. Every five minute she would reminisce about their latest date.

"_What's with the name?" Ginny asked curiously, feeling the effects of the champagne she had downed too quickly._

_Erin smiled contritely._

"_It was my mother's middle name. She had wanted to give me something of herself-- to tie me to her, as it were." He put on an affected air. "It's rather fetching don't you think?"_

_Ginny laughed tipsily._

"_Have I mentioned how lovely you are?"_

"_Not in the last ten minutes." She replied languidly, relishing his compliments. When was the last time a guy had ever treated her to such bliss?_

_He lifted her hand off the table in his own and kissed each finger as he spoke._

"_You are- the most beautiful- woman- I know."_

_Ginny shivered happily and leaned in for a kiss._

"Er- Weasley, what are you doing?" Draco's breath was hot on her face and his voice had turned husky.

Startled, Ginny pushed herself off her employer and turned around blushing furiously. Behind her Draco smirked devilishly. She turned around, angry— more at herself than him, but he didn't need to know that.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded hotly "And have you never heard of knocking?"

"Whoa, Weasley. You were the one in dreamland and might I say it seemed a very nice dream." Ginny glared at him advancing menacingly.

"I did knock." He said in his defence. "You just didn't hear. Besides I shouldn't be explaining myself to you. I'm the employer." Draco had found himself reminding Ginny of that quite often every time she flew off the handle.

She settled down, or at least put her wand away and crossed her arms and started at him. "Well, what do you want then?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and Ginny blew out exasperatedly.

"What do you require, Mr. Malfoy?" she said saccharinely, even attempting a smile.

Draco suppressed a smile of his own.

"I came to inform you that I'll be hosting a ball. It's mainly for the children to get them formally introduced into society."

"You mean let them rub elbows with the upper crust of Britain and become snobs." Ginny said baldly. She clamped her mouth shut, but Draco ignored her.

"Come to think of it, I doubt Belle's had her debutante yet. I'll have to ask her about that." he caught sight of Ginny again "You'll be playing the part of hostess."

"Uh uh, no way, Malfoy. I am not going to pretend to be wife and mother and Merlin knows what else so you can present 'the perfect family'." Ginny resisted firmly. Draco could see she was going to be stubborn.

"Yes you will. Part of this charade, as you wish to call it, is to weed out those who might want to harm my children. So you will have to be present in case anyone tries something."

"It's not even in my job description." She grumbled, but Draco could see she was yielding.

He hesitated a fraction of a second before turning to leave.

"You said, 'my'." Ginny said from behind him.

"What?" he asked perplexed turning around.

"You said 'my children'." Ginny was looking at him smugly.

"Well of course I said 'my children' they are mine aren't they?"

"The arrogant, smug, all-round bad guy Draco Malfoy is actually admitting to paternal feelings. Merlin, is the sky falling?"

Her gaze had turned teasing when Draco scowled.

"I admitted no such thing."

Ginny sidled up to him and poked him in the ribs.

"You did too."

He began to laugh. She hadn't known he was ticklish. She poked a few more times, then tickled him. He laughed more and started wriggling under her fingers. Her laughter soon joined as he retaliated and before long they ended up on the floor. Ginny had landed on top of Draco who had twisted so that she wouldn't hurt herself falling.

They were breathing hard and slowly Draco became aware of their respective positions. Ginny was lying flat out against every inch of his body producing a very natural reaction. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and she looked at him with those melt-me chocolate brown eyes. Draco stared back; his own breath held and with one hand pulled her head down to meet his.

He expected her to pull back, to slap him in the face even. He didn't expect this. He had only wanted to taste, experiment as it were, but he found himself teasing and wanting more. Ginny reluctantly parted her lips and allowed his tongue access. She moaned faintly as he tasted her. And oh did she taste good. Like espresso and chocolate chip pancakes – what she had had for breakfast – it had become Draco's favourite flavour.

She was kissing him back now, giving as much as he was taking and plundering his mouth ferociously. Draco had to stifle a groan of his own. Who would have suspected the Weaslette – no, _Ginny_ – had it in her.

If Ginny had expected sweet and subtle from the one time (and still) Slytherin sex god she was so wrong. Never had she been kissed so passionately, so roughly. He tasted sweet and she sucked his tongue lightly earning a moan for her efforts. She was beginning to lose track of where her lips ended and his began. All thoughts of Erin were banished from her mind as she lost herself to Draco's art. Erin.

She pushed back against Draco's chest and opened her eyes. She immediately realized that it was a bad idea. Draco's eyes had gone from silver to a stormy grey and they were staring at her so intently that she didn't know what she was doing or why she'd stopped kissing him. His body had begun to feel too nice underneath hers so she tried to get up but he pinned her with his hand.

"Don't go." He said, or rather ordered, Ginny thought.

She frowned. "I'm seeing someone."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

She glared. "Well I am. So let up. _Now_."

He shrugged carelessly and obliged feigning indifference, though Ginny could still see the conflict in his eyes. She shivered with delight. _No not delight, indignation_.

Her eyes flashed, betraying her clashing emotions. In fact her face clearly displayed everything she was feeling. Draco wondered how he had never noticed that before. Right now, her face was clearly saying '_You bastard!_'

"You bastard!"

Or maybe she was actually saying the words.

He retreated behind the customary mask of indifference. At least she wasn't slapping him. Then again she could always punch him, Merlin knew with six older brothers she'd be more than competent at Muggle duelling. It would be just his luck to get a woman who threw punches instead of slaps.

He raised an eyebrow in response to her fiery statement. Truth be told he'd rather her fire be channelled another, much pleasanter way, like what they had been doing before. Judging from her temper now though, telling her so would not be conducive to his good health. She reached for her wand and Draco remembered belatedly her skill at hexes.

"I should hex you right now." She said angrily, her breathing uneven.

Draco refrained from smirking at the movement. Despite his nonchalance, he cast a wordless protection charm. Ginny glared but didn't do any thing else.

"Don't pull that again, Malfoy."

It was Draco's turn to be annoyed.

"Don't push me like that again."

Ginny flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment, Draco couldn't tell and he told himself he didn't care.

"Consider it practise, _Weasley._"

He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, almost bumping into Belle on the other side of the door. Draco glared at her knowing smirk, the girl was so obviously Slytherin.

"What?" he snapped.

Her expression changed from amusement to concern, and Draco wondered if he'd been too harsh.

"I'm worried about Ginny."

That caught him off guard.

"What? Why? Should you be?"

"Eh— easy with the questions, Draco. I'm worried because I found this—" she fished a crumpled bit of parchment out f the pocket of her jeans, "In her waste paper basket."

Draco frowned as he noticed how tight her jeans were and the top she wore with it. It was a midriff baring black turtleneck sweater. He arched a questioning eyebrow. She arched one right back.

"Spare me the parental lecture. Her friends are worried about her, judging from this letter, meaning we should be too." Her brows creased in anxiety as she handed Draco the parchment.

He scanned it briefly.

_Ginny,_

_Chica, como estas? Donde estas? Hermione and I are really worried about you. You haven't contacted us since you ran off with that Erin bloke in Diagon Alley. We think something's wrong and Hermione (and I) want you to come home so we can run a few tests just to make sure you're okay. Please owl back, even if you're not coming, por favor, chica._

—_Love,_

_Luna_

His gut tightened at the mention of 'that Erin bloke' maybe it was just jealousy, but maybe it was something else. He remembered that name from somewhere. The memory was distant, however, as if from his childhood. He shook it off as inconsequential.

"Should we owl them? Tell them to come to the Manor?"

Draco almost cringed at the thought of the Mudblood and the deranged ex-Ravenclaw entering his house, but he swallowed what Ginny would call his misplaced pride and nodded to Belle.

"See if they can be here tomorrow. I want to run a few tests of my own."

"Why?" Belle asked curiously.

"To make sure whatever's happening to her isn't Dark. The last thing I need is her brothers and Potter storming my home claiming I've cursed their precious Ginny."

"How very Slytherin of you." Belle complimented, before walking off to write the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo, though I do love her magical way of writing. Unfortunately none of these lovely characters belong to me, except the orphans.**

**A/N**: I'm really sorry this chap took so long. It's been done for quite some time but, real life has been hectic to say the least. But here it is…

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 11 – In which Ginny's Friends Come to Help and an Evil Plot Thickens_

Belle, as it turned out, had not had her debutante and neither did she want one. Even under Draco's protests, Narcissa's gentle ministrations and Addy's not so subtle wishes that she was old enough to have hers, she would not change her mind. Ginny had to give the girl props for determination or maybe it was just stubbornness.

Ginny was still daydreaming about Erin and the moments when she would black out were becoming more frequent. Much to the increasing worry of her friends, she had progressed from not sending owls to sending disgustingly chipper replies to their enquiries if all was well.

Draco had so far not been able to discover whether she was under any sort of dark influence and had been pressured by Belle to inform her friends and invite them to the Manor. He knew Belle didn't have nay qualms against inviting Granger or Lovegood, despite what his father liked to term the purity of their heritage. Well, thank god for their parents, he thought.

They were now positioned in the foyer awaiting their arrival, Draco with some trepidation, Belle with concern for Ginny. She was to alert Ginny when they arrived, but not before. They'd decided that feigning surprise at their visit was the best way to go. They had tried to separate her from the children as much as possible, knowing that they would have intuitively picked up on her distracted state.

A house-elf Apparated into the air in front of them with a loud crack. Draco nearly jumped a mile high and heard Belle chuckle before laying a soothing hand on his arm.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood to see you, Master and Young Miss."

Draco nodded curtly and the huge double oak doors that let Draco sleep better at night swung open. Draco hadn't seen either of them in person since he left school all those years ago. He occasionally saw a picture of Hermione in the paper, usually getting some award or the other and Luna sometimes wrote the editorials for her father's newspaper.

Luna's already protuberant eyes widened on seeing Draco and she nudged Hermione in the ribs. She hissed something in her ear and Hermione gave a small smile in response. They walked forward and Hermione extended her hand while Luna looked him up and down.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us."

When Draco didn't appear to be moving any time soon, Belle moved forward and shook Hermione's hand.

"Ms. Granger, we can dispense with the formalities. It's Belle, by the way, and feel free to call my cousin Draco or Malfoy." She smiled warmly and Luna immediately liked her.

"Ok, Belle, may we see Ginny?"

Draco and Belle exchanged glances before Belle bustled off to find her. Hermione started pointedly at Draco until he remembered his manners.

"Granger, Lovegood."

He motioned for them to follow him into the lounge. They exchanged glances behind his back and rolled their eyes. When they took seats on the couch, Luna, silent until now, fired away with questions.

"Where is she, Draco? I swear, f you've done something to her we'll have the whole Weasley clan on your estate in 5 seconds flat."

She looked like she could carry through on that threat too, so Draco hastened to pacify her.

"I haven't done anything to her. I swear." He said holding his hand above his chest. _Well unless you count that passionate kiss a few days ago_, his conscience reminded wickedly.

"As far as I can tell, she's suffering from nothing more than being sickeningly, sweetly in love." As much as it twisted his gut to say that, her friends had a right to know that his tests hadn't shown anything unusual.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, Malfoy, we'd like to run a few tests of our own."

Draco's hackles raised, but he shrugged nonchalantly. He knew the little chit was purposely goading him about his less than saintly testing methods, but he figured you might as well use Dark magic to find out about Dark magic. Not that his tests were Dark, they just weren't standard Ministry procedure.

Belle entered that moment with the distant Ginny in tow. Her friends jumped up immediately and rushed to hug her, but she pushed them off.

"I told you, you worry too much, Hermione Granger. That little one of your s is going to be smothered." She gave a chuckle and patted her friend's cheek absently.

Hermione grasped Ginny's arm concernedly and Luna glared at Draco over her friend's head. Draco looked away. He and Belle watched uneasily as Hermione performed detection spells on the vacantly amused Ginny. She looked rather like Luna did at Hogwarts and now Luna was the one looking on in concern.

"I can't pick anything up so it's either a really well concealed charm or there really is nothing wrong with her. I'd like to believe she's in love, but we'd thought—"

She broke off and glanced at Luna who shook her head slightly. Draco frowned in confusion at this exchange, but Belle nodded her head in understanding.

"I read her letters." She admitted. "When we realized something was wrong with her, I went through all her owls to see if there was any clue as to what went wrong. I would have reached the same conclusions you did if not for her behaviour now."

"I don't think she's in love." Luna said decidedly "I mean we've seen Ginny in love, haven't we? Fifth year with Harry, she was unbelievably happy and yet she was still grounded and— well— sane. I think this is more proof that someone's messing with her emotions. We just need to find out how and why."

"You should come to our ball." Belle put forward, ignoring the looks from Draco that clearly said he disagreed.

Luna and Hermione peered at her in confusion.

"I should invite you properly. It would be my greatest pleasure if you could attend the Grand Ball for our formal introduction into society, as Draco calls it. It'd let you keep an eye on Ginny as well."

She saw Draco scowl and looked at him curiously. So he had hoped to have her to himself, did he? Well no such luck Draco old boy, you won't be seducing this governess— not that she was capable of seduction in her current state.

"Que magnifique!" Luna gushed.

Belle could only assume this meant she was coming. She turned to Hermione expectantly. She looked hesitant.

"I don't think you need to tell Ron that it's a ball, just mention that you're visiting Ginny at the Manor and spending the night with her."

Hermione still looked hesitant, but concern for her friend won through. She nodded and Belle clapped her hands delightedly. Ginny still looked pretty out of it and Draco had started sulking in a corner. Belle smirked; she'd deal with him later. Right now, she just needed to make sure Ginny would be in good hands.

"Ginny should stay here." Luna said "Her brothers will ask too many questions."

Hermione pursed her lips, but didn't comment. Apparently lying to her fiancé didn't faze her as much as Belle thought it would.

"The ball's in five days. It's formal, as in you'll require gowns. I've got loads in my closet, Narcissa went overboard with the shopping and—" she looked at both of them, sizing them up, "Luna's about my size, but I'm sure we could modify one of them to fit you, Hermione."

Luna's eyes started shining with fantasies of her in a sweeping ball gown. Belle herself had entertained those fantasies of being swept of her feet by some dashing young wizard. But her fantasies had been shelved with her old robes, packed away in boxes. She sighed; it did no good to dwell on the past. She had a brilliant future ahead of her, if she could only shake the feeling that there was someone out to get her.

o o O o o

"All goes well, my lord. The operation proceeds as planned."

"Excellent, Xavier. The time approaches for the final phase to be implemented. Your spell must continue until the final moment. We must secure the children. Perhaps you should increase your control over the witch."

"I assure you, my lord, she is fully under my power. I have tested her repeatedly and she is easily susceptible to my charms with no recollection of her actions."

"Very well, you are excused."

Xavier bowed out and disappeared into the shadows.

"Doherty and Cunning, you will be present at the Malfoy ball. You must find a way to abduct the children before midnight and bring them here to me. They are vitally important to our plans. We must have them before the new moon. Dispense."

After murmuring their assent the collective of dark shapes disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Compulsory) Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only wish I owned Draco and Ginny. The appalling plot and the none-too-greatly-written orphans are mine.**

**A/N: Here it is, un-betaed so anything that is wrong is of course my fault. Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcome.**

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 13 – In which Draco is tempted and evil plans are underfoot_

………………………

A cacophony of noises was coming from Draco's private laboratory. They were mostly Draco's yells of frustration, occasionally punctuated by the hisses, fizzles and pops of the potions he was working with. He looked haggard and frustrated, and he hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. Overheated from the steam of the simmering cauldrons, his face was flushed and his hair was beginning to frizz. Not that he noticed; he was too busy brewing.

He was working on reverse engineering the enchantment used on Ginny. After eliminating spells or any kind of charm, he had settled on a potion, which was why he was here in this ancient, boiling potions lab working on a cure for Ginny. But first he had to figure out what was wrong. He had realized that this was no everyday potion and that it was the work of a genius. If he hadn't known better, he would have said Snape's offspring had brewed it. The thought gave him a moment of humour.

_It__'s obviously blended_, he thought to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully, _so I'll have to follow Golpagott's Laws_. This was tedious; no doubt the potion maker intended it that way. It was difficult but Draco knew he could do it. A knock on the door made him turn around wearily.

He crossed to the heavy oak door and opened it slowly. Ginny stood there smiling brightly in a bright red jumper, clashing horribly with her vivid red hair. Today it tumbled loosely around her shoulders, framing big brown eyes sparkling with life. Draco had a fleeting wish that she would look like that when she was thinking about him. Scowling, he demanded sternly,

"What do you want?"

"The children want to go out around the lake and maybe horseback riding. Is that okay?"

Her cheerfulness was overwhelming and Draco felt some of his tiredness ebb away. He dragged a hand over his face in frustration, a habit he had tried to rid himself of. He turned suddenly wary.

"Where's Belle?"

"What's with the twenty questions, mister?" she poked him playfully in the chest and Draco felt an automatic reaction to her touch. Damn he must be tired, if a bit of teasing was affecting him like this.

"Belle's in the library—" she paused and sniffed, "—what's that? Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer she pushed past him and entered the lab. The colourful fumes hid her from Draco's view and he closed the door to hurry after her.

"Don't touch anything." He warned her.

She pouted at him. It was adorable.

He was obviously coming down with something, lack of sleep maybe. He walked over to her and grasped her arm firmly intending to steer her back towards the door. She gasped and swayed towards him.

"Oh dear, I don't feel so well." She said as they passed a bright blue concoction.

Draco sighed, half annoyed half aroused at the feel of her pressing against him.

"Come on." He said tersely.

She turned towards him lips parted and face slightly flushed. Draco was pretty sure he looked the same, if not worse. Damn this, every time she got near to him, he reacted. _What the hell_, he groaned and sank his lips to hers. Cupping one hand behind her head and the other twined around her waits, he pulled her flush against him.

Draco gave in as Ginny plundered his mouth. They clung to each other, Ginny's fingers threading through silvery blonde strands. Ginny pushed him up against the wall at the back of the room. She moaned and pressed closer. All Draco could do was comply and he pulled her as close as possible. She broke off to nibble below his ear—_damn that was going to leave a mark_—and Draco gulped air.

"Erin," she breathed.

Draco froze. He pushed Ginny off him gently. She pouted back, brown eyes looking pleadingly into his. _She must be really far gone to not even realize I'm not the one she wants to be kissing._

Draco's thoughts were like cold water to his feelings. The knowledge that Ginny was not operating under her own influence strengthened Draco's resolve. He lifted her down off the table and pulled her towards the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

He needed to get his emotions in check if he planned to end this mess. End. Finality. Draco had little doubt that this manipulation of Ginny was connected to the attempts on the children. Even though he'd never admit it, Draco was more than a little worried about the safety of his charges. The ball coming up would be the perfect opportunity for someone to try to get to them. No doubt they planned to use Ginny.

Draco sighed. He had to use Ginny to get to these people even if he found the antidote in time. He hoped he did. He'd much rather work with a reluctant but cooperative Ginny in control of her faculties than a completely oblivious Ginny who was not. The ball was on Thursday, two days from now. Luna and Hermione were staying in the Manor till then to help keep an eye on Ginny and the children.

Even though Ginny hadn't been able to get out of the castle to be induced with more of the potion, the effects were long lasting enough to ensure she stayed happily besotted. Draco swore under his breath. Whoever was up to this, he'd find out sure enough at the function. He just had to make sure Ginny lasted that long.

"Xavier, I am not pleased."

"Yes, my lord."

"Your plan, Xavier, what of it?"

"My lord, the next phase is an attack at the Malfoy Manor on the night of the 16th."

"Yes, yes. Are you certain of this, Xavier?"

"Very, my lord, the witch is still under my control."

"Very well, you may choose a small number of men to accompany you, should there be any _complications_."

"Yes, my lord."

"Instruct the girl, to have the children in a room by themselves at the stroke of eleven. You will Disapparate them from there to the chamber for the ritual."

"Yes, my lord."

"The ritual needs be complete by midnight. The Dark Ones will rule again and these children are the key. One must make sacrifices for the greater evil."

"Yes, my lord."

"Be gone with you, Xavier and do not disappoint me."


	13. 13a

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Luna nor the Malfoy Manor. Xavier, the mausoleum and the 'creepy old guy' are all mine. :)

**A/N**: Second to last chapter. We're almost done, people!

**Above and Beyond**

_Chapter 13a_

……

"Ginny! Ginny? How are you feeling?"

A face swam in and out of Ginny's line of vision and her head felt woozy.

Why was she lying on the floor? The bushy headed face looked worried. Funny, but Ginny couldn't figure out what she was worried about. A pair of strong arms encircled her and lifted her off the floor. Weaving her hands around whomever it was the arms belonged to, Ginny settled against his chest for the ride. It was a rather nice chest, one she could get used to lying on. She could hear the thump thump of his heart and smell his cologne. It was a very nice, very expensive smelling cologne.

A blond haired face hovered somewhere above her and Ginny gazed up at the hard jaw line and porcelain skin. Who the devil was carrying her? She decided it didn't matter since she felt safer than she had in a long time. Grey eyes snapped down to meet hers and Ginny stared at the hand she hadn't noticed was tracing his cheek. Grey, she mused, was her new favourite colour.

Even though she was befuddled, Ginny detected a flash of something behind those granite orbs and felt a shiver of delight run through her. A moment later, however, she was being dumped unceremoniously on a soft bed and fussed over. She lamented the loss of her comfy chest and shoulder, but closed her eyes for a dreamless sleep.

……

When Ginny awoke, it was dusk outside. The sun was casting its last dying rays over the land like a fisherman casts a last desperate net. Her mind struggled to remember details of the past month, but all she found was an empty blank. She registered where she was in the dim light, a bedroom at Malfoy manor—not hers, this one was much too ostentatious. She began to panic as more and more facts eluded her. Unhelpfully, her mind strayed back to her first year at Hogwarts, the last time she forgot whole time periods, and her panicking escalated.

She took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down and reached for her wand. It wasn't on the bedside table where she usually kept it and her mind faltered for a moment in the deep breathing exercises. She looked around the room. She could make out faint outlines of a chair, a desk, a fireplace, a bookcase and someone leaning against it. Her heart leapt into her throat and she fought not to scream.

_It's probably just Malfoy_, she told herself.

But why was he here in this room?

_Unless it's his room_.

Ginny didn't even want to think about the possibilities of why she would be in Draco Malfoy's bedroom of all places. She couldn't even dredge up an iota of disgust at the thought. The silk sheets felt heavenly against he bare legs—why were her legs bare? A quick check revealed that she was clad in an oversized button down shirt. She didn't think about who had dressed her, suppressing a shiver of delight at the notion that it had been Draco. What was wrong with her?

"You're awake."

Ginny jumped. She hadn't noticed he was watching her. She hadn't even known he was awake, as immobile as he seemed leaning against the bookcase. She nodded in his direction, realized he couldn't see her and mumbled,

"Yes, I am."

Her voice was raspy as if she hadn't spoken for a while.

"How long have I been out and what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

There was a note of incredulity in his voice. Just what had they done that she was supposed to remember?

"No, Malfoy, obviously I don't." Her tone was impatient.

"You've only been sleeping for a couple of hours, until the potion wore off."

Ginny frowned.

"What potion?"

She could sense him rolling his eyes.

"I suggest you get dressed and talk to Granger and Lovegood instead of me. You'll probably be wanting to chuck stuff at my head and I've had enough of a headache planning this ball and saving your arse."

Ginny stared, bewildered, at him as he crossed the room in three quick strides and opened the door.

'Hurry up, Ginny; we've got a lot to do."

He was gone before she could ponder the cryptic statement and she crawled out of the comfortable bed to what she hoped was the bathroom. She had pressing needs to attend to.

Fifteen minutes later, after finding a pair of shorts to go with the oversized shirt, Ginny found her way to the library. There was a fire roaring in the hearth and it gave light and warmth to an otherwise dreary room. She lifted a hand, almost drowned in too long sleeves, to rub at her tired eyes.

_Gods, doesn't anyone in this house have a decent Pepper Up potion_?

Not that Ginny was particularly fond of the vile stuff (she'd rather not have steam coming out of her ears, thank you very much) but she was in serious need of some kind of stimulant.

Her hair, she had discovered, resembled a rat's nest. _Couple hours, my arse_, she thought about Malfoy's remark. She had been out for much longer. What was he trying to do? Spare her delicate Gryffindor feelings? Ginny snorted.

Even though the red mop was cut short, it still managed to tangle itself into an unruly mass of curls. She didn't even bother trying to charm it right. Her top priority right now was finding out what happened to the last month of her life. And by golly, Malfoy better not have anything to do with it or his stint in Azkaban would be looking like a penthouse in Milan by the time she was done with this place.

Pausing by the door, she chose to observe the scene. She saw the heads of her two best friends—Luna and Hermione—sitting on the couch before her gaze flickered over to the man standing next to them. Ginny was suddenly accosted by the sheer feline grace and masculinity practically rolling off the man in waves. Why had she never before realized just how attractive Draco Malfoy was?

Probably because she had been sane then.

What was the matter with her now? Fancying her employer was not in the job description. Ignoring him determinedly, she walked into the room over to the couch where Hermione and Luna sat. Immediately they began fussing over her.

"Gin! Are you okay?" The bushy haired witch gushed with concern over her friend.

Luna peered at her keenly, misty eyes searching for whatever lay beneath the surface.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine. Just a bit disoriented, that's all." _And I can't remember what happened over the last four weeks._

Hermione continued to look worried. Luna sat back and stared at Draco instead.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco before leaned forward to speak quietly, all business.

"Someone poisoned you, Gin—Dark Magic strength. It was a combination of an Imperius and a love potion. It was fairly harmless because it let you to go on with your daily life except it made one person to dominate and infiltrate your thoughts.

"Even Malfoy had a hard time figuring out what the enchantment was and he's the best at Potions I've seen since Severus. It turned out it was completely new, someone made it up. The person's lethal, Gin. I mean if he can outwit Malfoy, who knows what else he can accomplish." Hermione hadn't even paused for breath.

Ginny was having a hard time accepting all this information. She analysed it bits at a time. "So I got Imperiused by some wanker with a crush on me?" she asked, confused.

Hermione shook her head. "You were poisoned by a very dangerous wizard with a hidden agenda. He's after something and he's using you to get at it."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Draco asked suddenly.

Ginny shook her head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears, her red hair brushing the side of her face.

"I remember having dinner with Erin," her voice faltered. "He offered to get us drinks at some Muggle club with techno music blaring…"

She trailed off, looking at Draco stricken. He looked furious, and tired. She could see dark circles under his eyes, the evidence of sleepless nights' strain. She winced, thinking that it was all her fault they were in this situation. She had not only put herself at risk, but the children as well. What good was she if she was this easily dissuaded from her job? She couldn't protect four orphans even with the vast resources at Malfoy's disposal.

Well, at least someone was using the vast resources for a good reason.

Career dilemmas aside, Ginny had to focus on how to go about protecting the children from imminent danger. Now that she had her wits about her, thanks to Draco, she needed to plot a course of action to save the orphans and catch the nutters behind this elaborate scheme.

Draco was still angry. She cocked up, she knew, but she was willing to try to put things right. Was it enough?

"It was Erin," she said finally with total conviction.

Luna's eyes pinned Ginny with an inscrutable look. Hermione wrung her hands; she really was going t have to work on her friend's nervous habits.

"Oh, Gin," the brunette said worriedly "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, her gaze never leaving Draco. He seemed to withdraw behind a façade of indifference. Ginny shook her head and muttered to herself. She couldn't remember exactly what she had done, but it was evident she did something to piss him off greatly.

"We need a plan," she said confidently.

Draco's eyes snapped to hers, an emotion she couldn't identify sparking to life within the steely grey orbs. Luna nodded slowly, but her attention was beginning to drift. Hermione, perched on the edge of her seat, looked as if she was perched on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Ginny was going to leave them out of this.

"Why don't you go on home? Hermione, Ron'll be worried; tell him I'm alright. Luna, I think its time for one of your nights on the town."

The witches stood immediately, understanding why they were being asked to leave. Hermione fixed Draco with a warning look as she passed. Luna patted the top of his blonde head and murmured absent-mindedly,

"Take good care of her, Draco."

Ginny had to stifle a smile at the bewildered look on Draco's face. There was nothing to laugh about in their situation.

"How're the children?" Ginny asked without delay.

Draco looked surprised. _That I remembered them or that I'm asking_? Ginny wondered.

"They're excellent," he said with the trace of a smile. "Belle's brilliant, a Ravenclaw with Slytherin tendencies, her Malfoy traits can't help but shine through her cleverness. The twins have grown rather attached to my mother, to the point where she's the only one who can put them to bed and get them to bathe without any fuss." He gave a small smile.

Ginny smiled nervously in return.

Oh, this was ridiculous. She was a grown woman, a trained Hit Witch, and the possessor of cool under fire. Yet here she stood, ten feet away from her employer in his sitting room, with sweaty palms and a speeded up pulse. She must be suffering after effects of that nasty poison, yes that was definitely it.

"You have a plan," Draco pointed out.

She nodded.

"It's rather simple. We continue with everything as planned but instead of me helping the git, I trap him and any accomplices who might be here with him."

Draco snorted. Ginny glared at him.

"That's a very Gryffindor plan," he said dryly.

"Well, if the Prince of Slytherin can come up with a better one, he should do it right now."

Ginny was losing her patience with his snide remarks. If he thought her plan was rash, then fine, but if he couldn't come up with another one, then he should just shut his fat mouth then. She opened her mouth to tell him so but he cut her off.

"We should have some accomplices of our own. And I don't want the children to be present. We'll Polyjuice some persons into the twins and Belle, Lucas doesn't have to be there so that'll be fine."

Ginny said nothing, staring at the wizard in front of her. He was actually considering the risk to the children. This was not the same man who got stuck with four orphans four months ago. Draco had grown to care for the children, she realized and some part of her was sad that she hadn't been around to see it happen.

"Alright," she agreed, "Accomplices it is then. We'll need people we can trust, I can compile a list. Any suggestions on whom to Polyjuice into Belle, Addie and Adan?"

"The house elves will do fine. It's not like they'll be checking for enchantments, so they'll have to do."

Ginny nodded again. This might actually work. They had twenty four hours to make the necessary arrangements, Draco would Floo his friends and Ginny would Floo hers to inform them of the plan. The house elves would be told of the plans and Narcissa would take the children to the Malfoy safe house on the continent. Draco and Ginny talked into the early hours of the morning, exhausting their voices finalizing plans before making it back up to their bedrooms.

"I want to see them," Ginny said quietly as they passed the twins' rooms.

Draco nodded and gestured her to the opposing doors. Ginny pushed open Adan's first and walked quietly over to his small bed. Kneeling by the side, she inhaled as she looked at him. His sister, Adelaide, was curled up next to him in a ball and he had one arm thrown over her protectively. Ginny smiled a watery smile. The moonlight from the glass window shone on them both making their strawberry blonde hair look similar to Draco's in the near darkness of the room.

Ginny sighed and reached out a hand to brush stray tendrils of hair away from Adan's forehead. Her hand lingered a moment and trembled above his face. Delicately, she traced his nose and cheekbones observing the childish roundness of his features. Already he looked like Draco though without the pointy features his guardian had grown out of.

Ginny felt tears gathering and wondered why she would cry now, when the burden of the situation should have settled awkwardly on her shoulders. Why should she cry now, safely ensconced in a child's room where no evil should ever venture? Yet the tears fell freely. She withdrew her hand from Adan's face and hastily swiped at the offending moisture. Draco was at her side in an instant. His arms curled around her waist, pulling her from the room before her sobs awoke the children.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully, "I'm not a crier really."

"You'd better not be, in your line of work," he said gruffly.

Ginny was leaning against a wall and Draco stood in the middle of the hallway watching her. It reminded her of another time, when their roles were reversed and Draco had been coming home drunk from some social function or the other. Her lips twitched at the sides and she wiped the residue teardrops from her face.

"I'm okay now," she said quietly.

Draco nodded brusquely.

"You can find your way back, right?" he asked, more out of courtesy than anything else. Ginny knew the way to her room better than she knew her way around the Burrow's garden. It was unsettling how easily she'd acclimated to living at the Manor.

"Yes, Draco, I know my way," she said, suddenly upset with him. She'd rather walk back to her room on her own now.

"Good." And without another word, the heir of the Malfoy fortune turned on his heel and left her standing in the half lit corridor.

……

The dank odour of rotting corpses permeated the air the men were forced to breathe. Regardless of their background one thought was common to all their minds: _Why does this _powerful_ man choose the filthiest places to hold court_?

A low hiss came from a cauldron simmering gently atop the oldest marble tomb in the mausoleum. The marble was chipped in places but still retained its vanity, much like the wizard commanding this disloyal band of merry gentlemen. The potion within frothed a deep mauve and emitted orange sparks. The wizards closest muttered and swished their robes around but didn't move away from it.

Growing impatient and restless, the group stamped their feet and the sound of their whispers increased and carried across the heavy night air. One man stood apart in the shadows gleefully enthralled with his thoughts.

Erin Xavier was a happy man. Erin Xavier had a reason to be happy for the first time in the ten years since he had been released from wizard prison. This reason was a red headed witch that Erin had manipulated and controlled and who would play a great part in the execution of the Master's grand plan. Truthfully, Erin didn't care much for the master or his grand plan, but he was being given the opportunity to use his Potions skill again and that was incentive enough.

Erin resisted the urge to rub his hands together in nefarious delight. He would have something positive to report to the Master. The witch was right where he wanted her; giddy in love with him and willing, nay eager, to do anything he asked her to. When he told her to hand over the orphans she was so preciously safeguarding, she wouldn't even think twice. Such was the extent of the potion's power and Erin put great stock into his work.

There was no known antidote because it wasn't a known potion and he felt confident that no one else would even discover something was amiss. She spent all her time holed up at the Manor anyway and it wasn't likely that Malfoy would be concerned with such a chit, employee or no. Oh yes, Erin did his homework. He knew Malfoy didn't care for Weasleys and that the feeling was mutual. The enmity between their families was evident if you looked carefully enough.

That was why his plan was flawless. The Malfoy wouldn't find out something was amiss with the weasel if he didn't like her, would he? He could see the title of the Daily Prophet now: _Erin Xavier, The Biggest Baddest Second-In-Command Since Lucius Malfoy_. Well, perhaps not the Daily Prophet, as he rather thought that type of news escaped the front page more often than not. But he was confident that the rumours would spread soon enough. All his hard work was paying off.

A chill descended as the anticipated presence bore into the room. The leader of this ban of outlaws strode to the centre of the tomb with all the grace of an ancient reptile. Silence descended but the air was thick with hesitation and resentment for their adverse situation.

A throat cleared. A cat mewed. A raspy voice spoke.

"Comrades, we have gathered to implement the final phase of our movement. We will triumph at last!"

The men shifted restlessly, avoiding each other's eyes. Most of them had heard similar declarations from the Dark Lord before the final battle. Many wondered if pride would go before the old wizard's inevitable fall. As if sensing the reticence, he spoke again.

"The witch is under our control," he said, ploughing on determinedly, "And all that remains is to transport the orphans to this tomb. Once here, the sacrifices will be made and the New World Order will commence. It will be the day we have fought for, comrades, and each of you will have had a hand in revolutionizing the Wizarding World!"

A few slight coughs could be heard. Now that the hour of reckoning was at hand, many seemed unwilling to go through with the ritual involving the spilling of innocent blood. Not all were comfortable with 'revolutionizing the Wizarding world either'. Some were content with it just the way it was. Who was this man anyway? Where had he suddenly sprung from?

"The siege will begin at the stroke of eleven. This leaves enough time for the necessary preparations. Make the most of your last hours as common folk, for you will be common no longer. It is the time for a new dawn and we will greet it warmly. Disperse with you! Xavier, a word."

Amidst the pops of Disapparition, the man walked forward. His once unkempt hair now hung gleamingly around his shoulders and his eyes though retaining their shrewdness, glittered with a hidden life.

"All goes well." It was a statement, not a question.

"All proceeds as planned, my liege." The reply was delivered with no small hint of self satisfaction.

Harsh lips rose in a cruel smile. He waved a hand impatiently and Xavier too disappeared. Stroking the elegant feline behind his ears, the lone ageing wizard stared at the desolate greyness of his entombment.

A/N: Review, please! I'm toying with the idea of posting an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know your opinions.


End file.
